


Reading arouses...

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Roleplay, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Erik are together for over a year now and both of them are longing secretly for new ideas in their sex life. The spell is broken when they read about some tips in a magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands Off!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> Dear Blue_Night, I owe you so much. This series is a "thank you" for your support and your outstanding help, your encouragement and your wonderful ideas. I hope you will like it!
> 
> Dear funfan, thank you so much for beta-reading and commenting this story. I also owe you a lot. 
> 
> Dear readers, have fun with this story. I simply couldn't resist to write about my OTP once more and this will turn into a series as you can imagine when you're reading it. 
> 
> I would be utterly glad about comments and kudos!

„That’s pretty interesting,“ Erik mumbled more to himself, reading an article in a magazine.

“What do you mean?” Marco answered lazily. Both were lying on the blonde’s huge sofa as they had done for so many hours during the last week, the last month and even the last year.

“Nothing,” Erik shrugged, but he had awoken Marco’s interest.

“Let me see!” Marco sat up in a surprisingly fast movement, prying the magazine out of Erik’s hands. “ _Ten tips for a better sex life_ ,” he read the headline of the article aloud.

“Give it back to me!” Erik shouted, trying to get the paper, his cheeks flushing red. However, Marco was already absorbed in the text and the brunette sighed.

They had been together for over a year now and Erik knew quite well that he couldn’t put Marco off from doing something he wanted to do. He watched his boyfriend frowning, his eyes flying over the words. “Why are you reading this?” the blonde asked, curiously but also concerned. “Do you think our sex life needs to be improved?”

Marco stared at Erik with raised eyebrows, obviously awaiting an answer and the younger one blushed even more. Yes, probably their sex life needed some fresh ideas but, he couldn’t admit it right here and right now, feeling caught in the act. Their first lovingness was gone, Erik had to confess, but it was replaced by wonderful, passionate encounters. _If_ they had encounters, which hadn’t been the case often in the last weeks.

“I’m waiting for an answer”, Marco persisted.

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Erik returned the question, gazing down on the floor.  
  
He thought that he couldn’t believe his ears when he heard his boyfriend’s reply. “Why not? We could give it a try,” Marco said quietly, but firmly.

“A…. all right,” the younger one stammered, totally taken aback. “So what do you suggest?” His heart hammered in his chest and he felt slightly uncomfortable.

“Why don’t we start with the first tip?” the blonde added, “let me have a look.” He turned the pages back. “ _If you want to regain new lust, arrange a period of time in which you won’t touch or seduce each other_ ”, Marco quoted. “Sounds easy, doesn’t it?”

Regarding the last time they had slept with each other which had been over a week ago, Erik had to agree that it sounded easy. “Yeah,” he said, still not sure what to make out of this.

“Great,” the elder one replied, “then how long should we keep our hands off each other? A week? Two? A month?” He looked at Erik ambiguously.

“Whoa!” the brunette replied, “a month would be too long.” Erik’s cheeks reddened again and his confession sent an unexpected wave of arousal deep into his body.

“So you’re still on heat for me?” Marco asked in a hoarse tone.

“What do you think?” the brunette replied huffily.

“Good,” Marco answered, looking Erik deep in the eyes. “To be honest, two weeks would also be too long for me. Why don’t we start with one?”

Erik held his gaze. “Deal,” he whispered softly, about to kiss his boyfriend.

“Na-ah,” Marco told him off, “no touches for one week, remember?” He grinned mischievously but the growing and visible bulge in his pants betrayed his feigned self-control.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
“I want to have a good morning kiss at least,” Erik begged on the third day. His morning erection made the wish to feel Marco even more urgent and he couldn’t understand anymore how he had been able to live without good morning kisses the last weeks. The second day of their promise to not touch each other had already been hard but, it was nothing compared to the state of need he was in right now.

“Babe, it’s only day three,” Marco chuckled, “are you already so desperate?” He swung his legs out of the bed and winked at his boyfriend. “I’m going to have a shower right now and don’t you dare come after me.”

Erik watched Marco disappearing into the bathroom, watched his perfect shaped ass in the tight black briefs and his mouth watered. He closed his eyes and thought about the last time he had topped, taking Marco from behind, his fingers digging into that wonderful butt. Erik simply couldn’t resist the urge to touch himself now and his hand darted into his briefs. He was brought back to reality when he heard a raw voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Fuck, Marco,” Erik stammered, really embarrassed, “I thought you wanted to take a shower.”

“I’ve changed my mind,” the blonde replied and Erik could literally hear the arousal in his voice. “Go on, get yourself off”, he panted.

“What!?” the brunette exclaimed.

“I said, get yourself off. I want to watch you.” As an encouragement, Marco pulled his own briefs down, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. He licked over his fingers in a tantalizing movement and wrapped his digits around his rock-hard cock afterwards.

Erik stared at him in shock but his throbbing dick got him out of his trance. He returned Marco’s intense gaze and let his hand disappear into his underpants with hesitation.

“Lose your briefs,” Marco demanded, already stroking himself.

Erik hastened to obey, caught by the possessiveness his boyfriend radiated. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to move them up and down.

“Yes, this way,” the blonde groaned, “you’re hot when you’re doing it to yourself.”

Erik’s eyes were glued to Marco’s naked body, his long fingers and his impressive manhood while he finally lost his resistance. “Fuck, you’re so sexy,” he moaned, lying on his back on the bed.

“Am I?” Marco wanted to know, “tell me what you like the most.” His movements became faster and Erik could see drops of pre-come on the tip of his dick.

“Everything,” Erik groaned, “you’re so god damn handsome, you have wonderful eyes and a perfect body, your ass is pretty tempting and I love your cock. I want you, Marco,” he pleaded in need.

“Four days,” Marco gasped, jerking himself off in earnest, “until I will fuck you senseless, I swear. You will be so tight then, so fucking tight.”

“Marco!” Erik screamed, not lasting even a second longer. The blonde watched him come, watched him losing his seed over his belly and almost his face before he sent himself over the edge, too.

“Fuck!” Marco cried out, shivering heavily by the force of his orgasm. To witness how his beloved one reached his height made Erik groan again, too. Both looked at each other, spent and sated, but with a growing, unfulfilled longing. “I better take a shower now,” Marco finally said, showing Erik his crooked smile. The crooked smile that Erik loved so much.  
  
  
***  
  
  
On the fourth day Erik thought that he would burn alive inwardly, lying next to Marco in their bed, not allowed to touch him. “Marco,” he breathed, “can we please forget about this whole thing?” His cock twitched in anticipation, hoping that this night would finally have more at stake.

“No,” the blonde snickered, “a week is a week. Are you horny?”

“Not at all,” Erik pretended, turning around and facing the wall, accompanied by Marco’s soft chuckles.

“That’s a pity because I am,” the blonde breathed almost into Erik’s ear. The younger one turned around startled but Marco didn’t touch him. “Three more days,” he whispered, “and I will rip the clothes off your hot body. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you.”  
  
Erik groaned. “Then why don’t you do it right now?” he asked, his dick so hard that it already hurt.

“To raise the pleasure and to make sure that you really want me, too,” Marco replied.

“You know that I love to sleep with you, right?” Erik breathed, “it’s as if your dick was made for me. It feels so amazing when you’re filling and stretching me, when you’re pounding into me, massaging my sweet spot.”

“You have never told me that before,” Marco gasped.

“I thought you knew.”

“Now I do,” the blonde replied tenderly. “And I love to take you, to be buried as deep inside you as if we were one. It always takes my breath away how eagerly you welcome me in your body.”

Erik had to swallow. “Why haven’t you said that earlier?” His voice broke in the middle of the sentence.

“I thought you knew,” Marco smiled.

“We’re stupid, aren’t we?” Erik reached out with his fingers until he almost touched Marco’s face, the wonderful features he adored so much. It took him an inhuman amount of strength to not complete his movement, to not undress his boyfriend and seduce him right away. In the night, he dreamt of Marco’s hands and tongue all over his body and when he woke up, his briefs were wet.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The fifth day was even harder than the last one’s had been because they had a day off and decided to stay at home. Erik watched each and every one of Marco’s moves furtively. Why had he never noticed how sexy his boyfriend looked when he simply brewed coffee? Why was it so seducing when Marco ate a piece of cake, licking over his lips afterwards to catch a crumble? Why did his dick harden by the sight of Marco’s butt cheeks in his jeans? Erik couldn’t understand why he was suddenly that horny but then, he realized it. They were escaping from their routine, from the always similar patterns of seducing each other and making love. And then, he understood even more: He had to leave the dictate of not touching Marco behind, too, and take matters in his own hands. Erik tiptoed to the bedroom, hiding two items in his hands before he returned to the living room.

Marco was standing at the kitchen counter, occupied with the last bites of his cake when Erik bridged the distance between them with two fast steps, placing the items next to him. He pressed Marco against the counter and the elder one protested loudly. “What are you doing, it’s only day five and… oh my God, Erik!”

Erik trapped Marco’s body between the counter and his own, licking over his earlobe and the sensitive spot he had neglected for too long. In addition, he rubbed his erection against Marco’s butt. “I need you right now and I don’t care which day it is,” Erik panted, “just get out of these god damn clothes and let me fuck you properly.”

“But I thought that it would be my turn to…” Marco objected, his skin covered in goose bumps.

“I also don’t care whose turn it is. No one will stop me from taking you, Marco.” As an answer, the blonde moaned loudly, obviously aroused that Erik took the lead. “Do you want it right here in the kitchen or maybe in the bathroom? I can fuck you on the bed or on the sofa. Is there a special place you maybe have always dreamt of, babe?”

Marco however didn’t seem to be able to form a coherent thought anymore, carried away by his lust. “I don’t care for the moment, just hurry up, Erik, please.”

Erik freed him from his shirt and opened his belt afterwards, tugging Marco’s jeans and briefs down quickly. “Bend over the counter,” he demanded, tossing his own shirt away and stepping out of his pants.

“Fuck, Erik, I want your fingers inside me,” Marco pleaded. Erik opened the bottle of lube he had brought over from the bedroom and let drops of the liquid fall down on the blonde’s butt. Then, he pushed two fingers at once into Marco’s tight hole, steading him with his other arm. The forced abstinence made Erik braver than usually and he massaged the elder one’s prostate without mercy. Marco wasn’t able to move but, apparently he was able to moan. “Oh God, Erik,” he groaned, “what are you doing to me, get inside of me with your dick.”

“You’ve waited for five days, don’t be so impatient,” the brunette answered, continuing with his ardent work. “And don’t move, hold still!” Erik slapped on Marco’s butt cheeks that wriggled in soft waves afterwards, earning a surprised groan from his lover. Marco’s legs trembled in the effort to stay immobile, with by now three of Erik’s fingers relentlessly pushing onto his prostate.

“Take me, Erik,” the blonde begged, “I’m already so close.” Erik could smell his arousal, a special tangy scent that only Marco could spread. He pulled his fingers out and scratched with his nails over Marco’s back before he finally gave in, rolling a rubber over his hard length.

“Are you ready?” Erik asked, staring at Marco’s tempting ass.

“Yes!” Marco cried out and that was all Erik needed to hear. He nudged his hard spear between the elder one’s butt cheeks, grabbed his hips and thrust his whole length into the blonde with one forceful motion until his balls were pressed against Marco’s skin.

“Fuck!” Marco screamed. “Fuck, Erik, you’re so big, oh my God, are you big.”

“Can you stand it?” Erik asked, feeling how Marco clenched around his member, obviously stretched to his limits.

“Give me a second,” the blonde groaned and Erik soothed him with his hands.  
  
He drew circles around Marco’s strong but also small back, his thumbs rubbing over the smooth skin. “Should I stop? I’m sorry if I…”

“Just go on like that,” Marco panted, “I have waited way too long for you to be so sassy. Go on, fuck me.”

His words broke down the last walls of Erik’s shyness. He got a grip on Marco’s hips and pounded into him with strength. Soon, there was no keeping back anymore. Erik thrust into his boyfriend, guided by his instincts that led him straight to Marco’s prostate. And the blonde had lost his restraints, too. Marco screamed with each and every hard thrust like he had never done before, spurring his younger boyfriend on.

Erik could see drops of sweat running down Marco’s spine and he caught them with his digit, tasting the salty proof of the blonde’s effort. “Deeper. I need it deeper and harder,” Marco moaned and Erik fucked him without limits, skin smacking against the kitchen counter. “You’re so good, Erik, so damn good,” Marco continued his moans, thrusting back on his boyfriend. Their bodies moved in sync, lust and passion outrunning both of them.

“I can’t last any longer,” Erik finally gasped, “you’re still so fucking tight.” He wrapped his fingers around Marco’s dick and the blonde thrust into his hand in the same rhythm in which Erik thrust into his ass.

Marco was the first who came hard, shooting his load onto Erik’s hand while the brunette buried himself deep into him one last time, finding his release there. The air was filled with their heavy breathing and the distinctive fragrant of sex and it took Erik a while to pull his dick out of Marco, sinking down on the cold tiles, too exhausted to move over to the sofa. He wrapped his body protectively around the elder one’s who joined him on the floor not less spent.

“I didn’t know that you can be so dominating,” Marco breathed amazed, “it was hot.”

“And I didn’t know that you can be so submissive,” Erik chuckled. “We should read magazines more often.”

Marco turned around to him and finally, they sank into a deep tongue kiss. Since ages, they explored each other’s mouths again, finding new spots within reach to stroke and to caress.

“I love you, Erik,” the blonde said tenderly, “and I desire you.”

“I love you too, babe,” Erik replied satisfied, “I can’t get enough of you.” Then, he was hit by a sudden idea. “What do you think, should we read the next one of the ten tips in the magazine?”

“With pleasure,” Marco chuckled.


	2. Fire and ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply couldn't resist to turn this story into a series... I hope you will like the second part, too. :-) 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, I want to dedicate the whole series to you. Thank you for your support, I can't imagine writing without it anymore, dear. 
> 
> Dear funfan, your ideas had been amazing and extremely helpful once again, thank you so much for your comments and your beta-reading!

After their hot encounter in the kitchen, Marco and Erik made it to the sofa on trembling legs. They lay down on the cosy cushions, snuggling up to each other. Marco pulled his boyfriend into his arms and took the magazine again. “Let’s see what the second tip suggests,” he smiled, savouring the afterglows of the first one. The scent of sex hang still in the air, creating an ardent atmosphere.

“ _If you want to experience a special blow job, use ice and hot tea. The one who is blowing the other should take the ice and the tea in his mouth alternating. The contrast between cold and hot will send the one receiving the blow job into an absolute ecstasy._ ”

The blonde chuckled, a glorified expression on his face. “We all know that you are the tea drinker among us”, he stated with great satisfaction, “you always drink a cup of tea in the morning, don’t you?”

Erik snickered, obviously getting the point. “I will make sure that we have enough ice for tomorrow’s breakfast”, he purred into Marco’s ear. He got into action immediately and Marco simply watched him filling the ice cube tray with water, placing it in the freezer afterwards. The younger one was still naked and the blonde enjoyed the tempting look of his hot boyfriend and his muscles playing under his skin as he moved.

“How long does it take until the water is frozen?” Marco asked with feigned innocence.

“Longer than brewing tea,” Erik grinned, “you’re really impatient if I’m allowed to say that!”

The elder one pulled a face. “No, I simply can’t wait to feel your full, tempting lips on me,” he confessed. “You’re a true master in giving blow jobs, babe.”

“Nice to hear that,” Erik whispered while he joined Marco on the sofa again. “What do you prefer when I blow you?” He smiled inwardly, thinking about the fact that three sentences in a stupid magazine had really brought them into a conversation about their love life and their preferences.

“Your lips are so smooth and soft and your mouth is always so warm and wet,” Marco fancied. “My dick is feeling very comfortable in there,” he chuckled and his manhood felt addressed with these words, the blood hardening the impressive length again.

“I see,” Erik said ambiguously, throwing a glance at Marco’s growing erection. “But that can’t be all, can it?”

“No,” Marco almost moaned, “the best thing about your blow jobs is your tongue. Jesus, you can’t imagine how arousing it is when you dip it into the slit or swirl it around the tip.”

“I know what you mean,” Erik replied, his voice now also hoarse. “I feel the same when you’re blowing me. Not to forget how it makes me breathless when you’re sucking at my dick. I really love that.”

“Good to know,” Marco replied with an intense gaze into his boyfriend’s eyes, his dick fully erected now. “Do we really have to wait until the ice is ready?” he groaned in need.

“Marco,” Erik snickered, “I can’t believe that you’re that horny after rarely seducing me in the last weeks! You’ll have to wait until tomorrow morning, I’m sorry.” He stood up and got dressed again, much to the disappointment of his boyfriend. Marco sighed desperately and followed him, slipping in his clothes with reluctance.  
  
Before they went to bed in the evening, the blonde secretly checked if the ice cubes were already frozen but to his frustration, they still needed time.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Hush!” The whispered word was the first sound the blonde could hear the next morning. He flinched for a second time, noticing that his wince must have been the reason for Erik’s attempt to soothe him. Then, he made use of his other senses again and felt something cold on his chest. The first thing he could see was Erik’s mischievous grin and a tray next to their bed and finally, he remembered their plan, grinning like a lunatic. He was utterly happy that they had slept naked so they wouldn’t need to waste time with undressing.

Erik grabbed the ice cube he had placed on his chest and moved it around Marco’s nipples. To his not-so-surprise, his dick had woken up earlier than he himself, already standing on guard duty. The younger one took the ice cube and put it into his mouth, obviously licking at it. The sight alone made the blonde’s dick twitch and he let out a groan. Marco lay on his back, watching how Erik almost chewed on the ice cube and he couldn’t wait for his lips on his body.

Finally, after a time that seemed to be like an eternity, Erik grinned and showed Marco his empty mouth. “Go on,” the blonde gasped and Erik bent down over his body, breathing cold air over Marco’s chest, his belly and his dick. The brunette left goose bumps behind wherever his breath tickled Marco’s skin and the muscles of the elder one contracted. “Fuck, this is good, oh, Erik!” he savoured the pleasure. 

Erik however was encouraged by the moans and made short work. His cold tongue darted out of his mouth before he licked his way up to Marco’s shaft, enwrapping his dick afterwards with his lips. The coldness hit Marco with an arousing pain. His member felt slightly numb but the chill also teased his sensory nerves. Erik moved his head up and down and the cold slowly faded away, much to Marco’s disappointment who had gotten used to the exceptional stimulation. 

His younger boyfriend sensed that the effect of the ice was gone and sipped from the tea he had apparently brought over to the bedroom on the tray, too. He gargled with the beverage and swallowed it down in a tantalizing slow motion, his eyes glued to the blonde. “Let me feel you,” Marco groaned, already half out of his mind and Erik obeyed. His tongue licked over Marco’s throbbing dick again but this time, it was warmer than usual and the change in its temperature set Marco’s body on fire. He shivered violently when Erik took him into his mouth, sucking at him, enclosing his length into the now warm cavern. The younger one bobbed his head up and down while Marco’s moans became louder and louder. His dick was oversensitive, the temperature change activating nerves he hadn't even known of. 

“Does it work?” Erik eventually wanted to know out of breath and it took Marco a few seconds before he was able to understand the question.

“Yes,” he panted, “ice, please, use the ice again.” He lifted his hips impatiently and Erik hastened to suck another ice cube to get his mouth and tongue cold. The chill also made his throat numb and he decided to give a try to a new sensation.

Erik sucked in Marco’s length, cooling the warm skin again, increasing the sensibility another time. As if that hadn’t been arousing enough, Erik took a deep breath and swallowed. Marco’s already thoroughly stimulated dick slipped deep down his throat, as deep as it had never been.

“Erik!” Marco screamed and he started to shiver, but not because of the coldness. The brunette somehow managed it to still caress Marco’s dick with his tongue and the elder one knew that he had reached the point of no return when Erik tightened his lips in addition. Hot and cold waves of pleasure captured his body when he found his release with an ardent cry. His hot semen hit Erik’s cold throat with force and all the brunette could do was swallow each and every drop until Marco had fired his entire load into his mouth.

“Babe, this was incredibly hot,” Marco moaned, pulling his exhausted boyfriend up to him. 

Erik smiled, nestling into the touch. “I thought it was cold,” he winked, running his still chilly tongue over Marco’s bottom lip and into his mouth. Their passionate kiss, still tasting a bit of herbal tea, warmed him up and soon the temperature in his soft cavern was normal again.  
  
“By the way,” the brunette breathed, “you really should get used to drinking tea.”

“Do you actually talk about ‘drinking tea’ or about ‘warming my mouth for your wonderful dick’, babe?” Marco ruffled Erik’s hair tenderly. It wasn’t a question for him if he would return the favour soon, filled with regained passion for his amazing boyfriend.  
  
But even sooner he threw a look at the third tip in the magazine that somehow has made its way to their nightstand and his throat ran dry immediately. Without thinking, he grabbed the tea glass and drank the remaining beverage in one huge sip.

“What’s up?” Erik said stunned and Marco simply showed him the magazine.


	3. In the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, I hope you will like the third chapter of "your" story! It also says "thank you" for your outstanding and warm support. You're never running out of patience with me and I'm so glad we met here in this fandom. 
> 
> Dear funfan, thank you for your incredible beta-reading! Your comments are boosting this story and I am so grateful for your precious hints. 
> 
> Dear readers, please enjoy their third encounter. This time, not everything will work out the way they had planned, but maybe it will get even better because of that? :-) If you would leave comments or kudos, I would be really, really happy.

“Hell, I can’t do that!” Erik gasped as he had read the third tip in the magazine.

Marco stared at the now empty tea glass in his hands. The beverage hadn’t helped, his throat was still dry and the reason for his hoarseness was the mixed feeling he had about the advice. “You don’t have to, Erik, really,” Marco stated in reassurance, casting his boyfriend a soothing gaze.

“ _If you want to find a new turn on, watch a porn movie together_ ,” Erik quoted the magazine. “I mean, honestly, I do have seen porn movies before,” he blushed furiously, “but I couldn’t watch them with you!” The brunette grabbed the blanket that usually was thrown over the couch and kneaded the textile in his hands.

“Why not?” Marco blurted out. The thought of being the audience for some porn movie stars while his boyfriend was sitting next to him on the couch, maybe shoving popcorn into his mouth, was simply ridiculous. But, on the other hand, it also had something tempting, he had to admit.

“I don’t know, that’s shameless,” Erik stammered, still treating the blanket with his fingers. “Watching porn movies in an established relationship? What should we get out of it if we are witnessing how other couples are, eh, fucking each other?” He paused to glimpse at his boyfriend.

“But it can’t hurt to look,” Marco answered without thinking. He didn’t know why the words escaped his mouth. He had never been a distinct porn lover but surely, he had sometimes watched one or two, especially when he had been single and needed a turn on. A small part in him wanted to find out what would happen if he would see such a film together with Erik. And that small part was slowly but steadily gaining the upper hand.

Erik however still wasn’t convinced. “But promise me that we will chose something rather romantic,” he murmured embarrassed. “Nothing where they are mating like animals.” Finally, he let go of the blanket and placed it on the backrest of the sofa again. He knew that he was beaten and maybe Marco was right – it wouldn’t hurt to look.

“You choose the movie and the time,” the elder one said softly, gifting his boyfriend with a passionate kiss that still tasted of the herbal tea. “And if you don’t want to, we skip to the next advice.” Marco had whispered the words directly into Erik’s ear and nibbled at the sensitive skin there now, his tongue drawing the line of Erik’s outer ear.

The younger one nodded and then he could feel it: his dick had already made the decision for him. Marco obviously had noticed it because he grinned smugly and finally, Erik also allowed himself the thought that the third advice could maybe be as arousing as the ones before. At least, he wanted to give it a try.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“ _’Bathroom splashing’_? Are you serious?” Marco chuckled when he read the title of the movie Erik had chosen a few days later. The younger one had had a hard time on the internet, finding a setting that included some romance. He hadn’t wanted to preview the movie without Marco so he just had read the descriptions, one more ludicrous than the other. Finally, he had chosen _‘Bathroom splashing’_ in the hope that it would be fluffy, too, and now the film was projected on Marco’s television via his laptop.

The blonde punched Erik in the side. “I’m just kidding,” he snickered, trying to hide his own insecurity. Both lay on the sofa in comfortable clothes, just as if they wanted to have a regular movie night together. However, the popcorn was missing and so was the relaxed atmosphere they normally created automatically when they watched films together. Erik had Marco’s feet in his lap and stroked them with erratic movements as a distraction for the upcoming.

The movie started with a rather innocent scene. A couple was having breakfast together. One of the two guys was tall and slim, brunette and very handsome. The other one was a little bit smaller, blonde and not less pretty. The couple sat on a thoroughly set table and one of the actors was feeding the other one. “They remind me of us,” Marco said to ease the tension.

“No, you won’t prepare buns for me,” Erik replied dryly.

“You want me to prepare buns for you? Why have you never said that before?” Marco said astonished, throwing his companion a strange look. “Well, that’s easy, just wait until we have enough time for a longer breakfast!” Usually, the blonde took his breakfast in passing while Erik liked to have time for it.

“You would do that for me? Oh wow, the movie is already a success, then,” Erik commented with sarcasm but eventually, he focused on the film again because the two men there started to kiss each other. “And you never kissed me on the breakfast table!” he accused his boyfriend, “at least not _that_ way.”

The blonde in the movie had lost his shirt in the meantime and he almost sat on his lover, his tongue playing with the other one’s between their mouths so that it was clearly visible.

Marco’s eyes were glued to the screen. “And you never put your hand in my pants while we’re having breakfast. Not to speak of getting me off while I’m biting in a bun.” He could feel that his dick liked what he saw, his length hardening in his trousers. Marco shot Erik a quick look and he fancied that he could smell the arousal of his boyfriend, a male scent the brunette radiated whenever he was on heat.

“Look, they are naked now,” Erik gasped. He barely could stop his hand from darting into his own pants unconsciously as he saw the two men making their way into the bathroom.  
  
Marco had to hold his breath, too. “I can’t believe it, he’s fucking him against the bathroom wall,” he breathed when he witnessed the next scene. The blonde actor pushed his lover firmly against the tiles and fucked him without further ado.

“That won’t work so easily in reality,” Erik said convinced, earning a risen eyebrow from Marco. “I bet they have practised that a lot of times before it finally worked out.” The throat of the brunette ran dry and he grabbed a bottle of water, gulping down almost the whole content without dropping it.

Marco smirked at him, watching his utter thirst. “Of course it would work straightaway, at least when I’m taking you,” he said self-confident, leaning back on the sofa. He wriggled his toes as an encouragement for Erik to start stroking his feet again but the brunette was too occupied with the scene.

“Do you want to tell me that you could carry me in your arms while you’re buried inside of me?” Erik said incredulously. He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend was so self-assured but Marco’s attitude turned him on more than he would have thought.

To bring matters to the head, the blonde replied with only one word. “Sure,” he said totally convinced of himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest to show Erik his strong muscles as if by accident.

Erik didn’t answer at all but the blonde could see that he mused about the words. They continued watching the movie, seeing the fast movements of the one man topping, hearing the loud screams of the other one bottoming and when both of them came, Marco could feel that his dick was fully erected, his briefs already wet with the pre-come he had leaked. Yes, the scene had aroused him physically, but, he had missed the passion between the two partners in the film mentally.

The brunette stopped the movie and Marco could tell by the way that Erik walked over to the laptop that he had a boner, too. “So, did it turn you on?” he asked his boyfriend.

“No, not at all,” Erik tried to pretend while his painful hard dick told him the contrary.  
  
He bent down to his laptop, switching it off and when he stood up, he felt two strong arms around his waist and a hard manhood pressed against his butt. “Oh shut up,” Marco breathed into his ear from behind, “I know that you are horny.” He rubbed his erection against Erik’s ass in a tantalizing motion and his boyfriend moaned surprised. “Yes, that sounds good,” Marco whispered. “You’re moaning and screaming so much better than the guy in the film. I love to hear your sounds and cries when I’m taking you. And I will take you now and I will do it so much better than that lad in the film.”  
  
Erik’s dick throbbed heavily but he couldn’t focus on his erection because Marco tugged him with him. “Do you really want to do it in the bathroom?” Erik asked stunned when he recognized the direction he was pulled into.

“Stop asking silly questions,” Marco told him off tenderly, “I want to prove to you that we can make love so much better than any couple in any stupid porn movie, understood?” The blonde lost his shirt right in front of the bathroom door and shoved his hands under Erik’s. “Get this off,” he whispered and when they stumbled into the bathroom, Marco pressed his willing boyfriend against the wall, their bare chests touching at full length.

Erik shivered, the cold tiles on his back and Marco’s tongue on his throat covering his body with goose bumps. “I’m sorry,” Marco panted before he took Erik wrists and pressed them against the tiles, kissing his boyfriend. The younger one was now trapped between Marco’s body and the wall behind him, unable to move or escape, Marco’s tongue almost down in his throat. The blonde broke the kiss and slowly wandered lower with his lips, his tongue circling around Erik’s nipple. He steadied his boyfriend against the wall with his hands while he bit playfully into the brunette’s soft knob, tugging with his teeth at it.

“Marco,” Erik gasped aroused and then, the blonde knelt down in front of him. He pulled down Erik’s pants and briefs, his lips never leaving the smooth skin of his beloved one. The moment he removed Erik’s underpants, the younger one’s dick sprung out, presenting itself right in front of Marco’s mouth.

“Yes, I understand,” Marco chuckled softly, flicking his eyes up to Erik. He held his gaze while he ran his tongue over the throbbing shaft. “Come on, let me hear your moans,” he encouraged his lover, “I want to hear your pleasure and not only feel or see it.”

“Blow me,” Erik groaned, stepping hastily out of his pants that had pooled around his ankles. Marco took the opportunity and grabbed the lube that was standing behind him on a shelf, pouring it into his fingers. Then he obeyed, sucking in the brunette’s rock-hard dick with one movement as deep as he could. “Fuck!” Erik screamed, his legs trembling. Marco bobbed his head up and down, inserting one finger into Erik’s tight core in addition. He soon added a second one, blowing the younger one, and Erik shivered heavier and heavier.

“I think you can’t stand on your own legs any longer,” Marco breathed against the soft skin of Erik’s length that tasted musky and salty, pulling out his fingers and getting rid of his own remaining clothes within seconds. He rolled a rubber over his length and pressed Erik against the cold tiles another time.

“Wrap your legs around me, babe,” he panted. He could smell his boyfriend’s arousal now clearly and his reaction to the tempting fragrant shot directly into his own groin. Erik finally laid the first leg around Marco, then he made a little jump and pulled the second one around his waist, too. The blonde pressed him hard against the wall to prevent him from falling down.  
  
Both needed some moments to find a comfortable place. “I knew it before, I’m too heavy for you,” Erik muttered, his arms flung around Marco’s neck.

“No, you’re not,” the blonde replied out of breath, his hands digging into Erik’s skin. “But I guess it will rather be a quickie.”

He smiled and Erik answered with a soft chuckle. “Then we should hurry up, babe”, he added, pressing himself closer to his boyfriend. Erik snaked one hand between their bodies and grabbed Marco’s dick, lining it up at his own entrance. He slid down the cold tiles with his back until Marco’s manhood started to stretch him. The blonde suddenly loosened his grip and Erik impaled himself faster than he wanted to on the massive cock.

“Fuck!” Erik cried out a second time since they had started their encounter but this time, it was also because of a slight pain he suddenly felt. He tightened the grip of his legs around Marco’s waist to stop himself from gliding down lower and out of the blonde’s reach but Marco grabbed him firmly and pushed him against the wall with his hips in addition.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Marco moaned, “you slipped out of my hands. But look, it works.” He grinned satisfied but Erik could see the effort written on his face. Marco started to pound into him and Erik could feel how his back rubbed against the wall. However, his boyfriend held him tightly and safely, and soon he started to savour the feeling of being filled and carried in the arms of his beloved one.

But, the pleasure didn’t last long because Marco’s arms began to tremble and Erik decided to discontinue the experiment for the sake of both of them. He placed his legs on the floor again, Marco’s dick slipping out of his core.

“Hey!” the blonde shouted in frustration and surprise, “I wasn’t done yet!” He stared down at his exposed manhood in disbelief and sent Erik an accusing gaze afterwards but the brunette just pulled him down on the bathroom rug.

“Marco,” he explained hoarsely, lying on his back and tugging the elder one over his needy body, “I don’t care if you are able to perform break-necking exercises while you’re making love to me. I want to feel you, your body, your desire and your arousal. Forget about this movie and take me!”

The blonde didn’t need to be told twice. He shifted his body over Erik’s who had spread his legs in a welcoming gesture, and took him with one deep thrust, right in the middle of the floor. The fringes of the rug tickled at Erik’s back and he moaned in satisfaction. “You know, all these movies and their actors, they will never manage to bring the same passion on the screen I’m feeling when we are one. Ah yes, there!”, he cried out while Marco thrust against his prostate.

As an answer, Marco groaned, his hips smacking against Erik’s with the next hard thrust. “You’re so fucking perfect,” he panted, “and you’re right. I want to concentrate on the feeling of being buried deep inside you and not on keeping balance.”

Both of them snickered in understanding but the soft noise was soon replaced by ardent moans, echoing from the bathroom tiles. Erik panted and groaned, screamed and cried out, just like Marco had wanted him to do. “You’re so hot, Marco,” he gasped, “take me, take all that I have.”

The blonde fucked him hard, not against the bathroom wall but against the bathroom floor, until the young man underneath his body was a trembling mess. Marco held Erik’s face in his hands while he pushed him to completion with every relentless motion of his hips. “Look at me”, he demanded, not stopping his almost punishing thrusts.

Erik held his gaze, his eyes wide and dilated, on the brink of coming, and then his pupils went even wider as he found his satisfaction in Marco’s arms. The strong arms that hadn’t been able to keep him pressed against the wall for long, but the strong arms that gave him shelter and protection like no other person had ever been able to do.

The brunette tried to tighten his rosebud by contracting his muscles around Marco’s hard dick, knowing by experience that it would drive his boyfriend crazy. And indeed, Marco stopped the motions of his hips instantly just to release himself in the very next second. “Erik, I love you!” he panted while heavy shudders captured his whole body. He went limp, lying on the floor with his boyfriend in a boneless heap. Erik stroked his back until Marco could roll down from him, resting next to him on the bathroom rug. The brunette stared up at the ceiling with its uncountable little lamps like to the stars at night. The atmosphere in the bathroom was probably cold and the hard floor was inconvenient but, the one human being lying next to him made up for all this discomfort. Erik understood by heart that the circumstances of their sex didn’t matter as long as they still felt the same desire for each other.

He sighed in pleasure and pulled Marco closer. The elder one was spent and nestled into the touch and Erik feared that he would fall asleep right there on the floor. “Come on, we should stand up, we will catch a cold otherwise,” Erik said with care. “Why don’t we lie on the sofa?”

Marco winked at him, his eyes still closed, his hands resting on his chest. “You only want to read the next advice, admit it!” he grinned, opening his lids again. Erik was caught in the act and looked at his boyfriend sheepishly. “That’s no problem,” Marco reassured him with tenderness, “I’m curious, too.”

They went over to the living room, finding a comfortable place on the cosy sofa, and this time, Erik read the fourth advice aloud. “ _Write secretly on a sheet at which place you want to have sex with the other one. Then share your wishes and make them real._ ”

“Is there a place you want to make love with me?” Marco asked amazed. He drank in the sight of his still naked boyfriend, cherishing each inch of the perfect body. He was really excited what they would make out of this tip.

Erik looked down at his feet. “Eh, yes,” he admitted, “but you will probably find it cheesy.” He walked over to the bathroom and brought Marco’s and his own briefs back, handing one of the underpants to his boyfriend.

“Don’t distract attention,” the blonde grinned, “and wait until you have read my wish.” He stepped into his briefs and sat down next to Erik on the couch afterwards, laying his arm around his shoulders.

“You have one, too?” his young lover answered with astonishment.

“I do,” Marco said solemnly, already searching for two sheets of paper and two pens. He rumbled in the kitchen until he had found what he had been looking for, handing one sheet and one pen to Erik. “Let’s go,” he grinned smugly and Erik’s heart started to beat in anticipation. What if Marco would laugh at his wish? And what if he couldn’t fulfil what his lover was longing for? He wrote down the words hastily and turned the paper around. Marco however seemed to write a novel. Erik watched him how he almost filled the whole sheet before he threw the pen away. “All right,” Marco stated, handing the paper to Erik.

“Naah, you first,” Erik said shyly, offering his own wish to Marco. “Please, don’t laugh at me”, he begged when his lover had accepted it, “it’s pretty kitschy.”

“No, it isn’t,” Marco replied seriously, his eyes flying over Erik’s handwriting. “ _I want you to take me at a small lodge in the mountains while the snow is falling down outside and we’re lying in front of the fireplace on a cosy fur_ ”, he quoted. ”My God Erik, this is so wonderful. Come here.” He pulled the young man into his arms touched, parting his lips with his tongue, gifting him with a tongue kiss for his passionate wish. “I’d love to do that, we only have to wait until it is winter, then, I will fulfil your wish." They sealed the promise with another kiss before Marco urged Erik to read his own wish.

“ _I see us both on vacation in summer, on a lonely island. There won’t be many other people around and we are sharing a bungalow on our own, probably next to the beach. One night, it will still be very warm outside, the moon will be full and the stars bright, we will go to the beach and love each other in the soft surge of the sea._ ” The brunette had to read the text twice, he was totally taken aback by the words Marco had brought down on the paper. “I didn’t know that you are romantic, too, I would have expected something rather…” he stammered, not finding the right expression.

“Something rather smutty?” Marco smiled at him. “No, Erik, that’s my wish and maybe we can really go on vacation together. But it will take time, so maybe we will skip this advice until the time is right?”

Erik nodded absent-mindedly. He still couldn’t believe that Marco was that romantic and the imagination of sleeping with him in the sea let his heart overflow with love for the blonde. For the moment, he didn’t want to read about the next advice in the magazine, he only wanted to snuggle up to this wonderful being he called his boyfriend.


	4. All you need is a little patience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, please enjoy the next chapter of your gift. I hope you will like it! 
> 
> Dear funfan, you had such great ideas to boost this chapter, I'm so grateful for your hints! Thank you so much for your wonderful beta-reading.
> 
> My dear readers, have fun with this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated and my motivation to write the next chapters. :-)

On a wonderful morning, Erik and Marco finally had some time for each other, time to sleep longer without the annoying ring of an alarm clock that ripped them out of their dreams rudely.  
  
A few days earlier, they had read the next advice in the magazine and Erik could clearly remember how he had almost choked on a piece of buttered bread he had had in his mouth when Marco had quoted the tip. “ _Take some extra time with pleasuring the other. In addition, you could use handcuffs to make sure that your lover won’t speed up the pace and savours what you’re willing to give him._ ”

“I can’t put handcuffs on you, no way!” Erik had exclaimed without thinking, crumbs of the bread still scratching painfully in his throat, the thought of fixing Marco in bed simply too much for him to handle.

“I don’t think that we should use handcuffs, babe,” Marco had soothed him and Erik had been on alert because his boyfriend obviously hadn’t neglected the advice. “But what about some soft straps?” the blonde had added softly. The imagination of light bondage had set his nerves on fire but he had had to break it to Erik gently that he had preferably wanted to tie _him_.

“Yeah, maybe,” Erik had answered with a shrugging gesture and Marco had decided to let the topic rest – until today.

He bent over the younger one who was still sleeping, nestled under the blanket, drinking into the sight of this wonderful being just another time before he carefully tiptoed to the kitchen, trying not to wake his boyfriend up.

Marco had avoided causing noise as much as he could while he rummaged in the cupboard and when he had finished his work, he looked proudly at the set table in front of him. Erik had longed for a cosy breakfast with him and he was willing to fulfil his wish.

The blonde walked over to the bedroom again and lay down next to Erik, taking him into his arms from behind. “Hey, sleepy head,” he whispered tenderly, “time to get up.” He dabbed soft kisses all over Erik’s neck and the younger one sighed in pleasure, still half asleep.

“Mmm, Marco, go on like that,” Erik savoured the touches, “that’s a wonderful way to wake up.” He stretched himself and Marco could feel the play of his strong muscles.

“Aren’t you hungry?” the elder one replied, very impatient because he wanted Erik to see what he had prepared. He poked his finger into his stomach as if he wanted to test the state of its content.

“No, I can wait a little bit longer,” Erik said, snuggling up to the slim body of his boyfriend. “We’re having so much time today, don’t we?”  
  
He made no move to get up and Marco groaned frustrated. “But I have a surprise for you!” he finally blurted out, not able to hold back any longer.

“A surprise? For me?” Erik suddenly turned around, facing Marco with an incredulous look on his face. He still had the creases of the cushion written on his face and he smelled of sleep, a comforting scent that Marco loved so much.

“Yes, come on, let’s go over to the living room,” he chuckled and pulled Erik up, tugging him with him. His boyfriend only wore briefs and a shirt, just like he himself, and their bare feet made soft little noises on the floor.

“Oh my God!” Erik exclaimed in disbelief when his gaze fell on the set table. Marco had done a good job, there was freshly brewed coffee, orange juice, crisped up buns, jam, honey, Nutella, and all that was arranged very nicely. Even a small candle was burning, the flame flickering slowly.

“Do you like it?” Marco asked, smiling like a little child in front of the Christmas tree, obviously excited about Erik’s reaction.

“No, I don’t like it. I love it!” Erik brought out, totally overwhelmed.

Marco offered him a chair and sat down afterwards. “So what would you like on your bun, Nutella as always? Or do you want to have honey, honey?” He chuckled about his own joke, taking a bun and a knife in his hands, ready to prepare the breakfast for his boyfriend.

“Eh, I take Nutella,” Erik stammered. He still couldn’t believe what was actually happening, that Marco had remembered his words and his wish for a long, romantic breakfast with him. In the meantime, the blonde had finished his work, placing the Nutella bun on Erik’s plate. The younger one bit into it with delight, but then he was reminded at the rest of the breakfast scene they had witnessed in the movie. And indeed, Marco looked at him with a hungry gaze and Erik bent slightly over to him. It didn’t take more than a second until the blonde had bridged the gap between them and until his curious tongue darted out of his mouth, meeting Erik’s halfway between their parted lips.

They played with their tongues for minutes until Marco put the next part of the movie into practice. He threw his shirt away and sat down on Erik’s lap, kissing the brunette furtively. The younger one moaned into the kiss, tasting of Nutella, and his hands disappeared in Marco’s briefs. “We should stop here,” the blonde groaned, “and savour the breakfast just a little bit more. I have another plan in mind, then.” He climbed from his boyfriend and poured some coffee into his mug, the appetizing scent of the hot beverage waving through the whole flat.

Erik gulped down the food hastily, his gaze glued to Marco. If he hadn’t known how much he was in love with his amazing boyfriend, he would have been sure about it right now. He still could surprise him and that was more the brunette would have ever asked for.

Finally, they had finished their breakfast. “What’s your plan?” Erik asked, sipping from the strong coffee he always drank black. He hoped that Marco’s project would have to do something with coming closer to him because his dick was already awake, showing its silhouette clearly through his briefs.

“First, I will take a shower and get dressed and then, you can take one. I’ll explain everything to you afterwards, all right?" Marco kissed Erik quickly, leaving him behind confused.

“Can’t we take the shower together?” the younger one cat-called at him in hope.

“No, that would ruin my plan. No _‘Bathroom splashing’_ today, I’m sorry.” Marco chuckled another time very pleased and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

Erik didn’t know what to do and so he cleaned the table but before he could start washing the dishes, Marco showed up again, fully dressed as if he was ready to go out. Erik looked at him questioningly but the elder one only shook his head. “It’s your turn,” he made way for the brunette, not giving away what he had in mind.

Erik showered as quickly as he was able to. He decided to get dressed again, too, and when he stepped out of the bathroom, he was somehow out of breath because he had hurried so much.

He found his boyfriend sitting on the couch. Marco stood up when Erik approached, wrapping his arms around the younger one’s waist and pulling him closer. He breathed in the scent of Erik’s aftershave and stroked over his soft stubble. “Why don’t we go over to the bedroom, babe?” he asked, already pushing his boyfriend into the mentioned direction.

“But, I thought…” Erik wanted to say but he was silenced by Marco’s smooth lips on his own. The blonde tugged at Erik’s shirt and when they eventually arrived in front of the bed, the brunette lost it.

“Lie down, babe,” Marco demanded softly, covering Erik’s body with his own and manoeuvring him on the mattress until he rested in the middle of it. He stroked over the brunette’s hair in a heart-warming, tender gesture. “Erik,” he said with love, “I have an idea, but don’t get scared.” The younger one tensed up involuntarily and Marco continued to caress him. “If you want to, we can take time here in bed today. I would like to pleasure and indulge you a little bit more than I usually do.”

“All right,” Erik stammered, “what does this exactly mean?” He shivered and Marco hastened to soothe him, drawing little circles on his bare chest with his digits.

“Wait here, I’ll show it to you.” He disappeared and when he came back, he had two soft straps in his hands. Erik’s eyes almost popped out of his head and Marco took his hand in his own in reassurance. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, please, believe me. But if you want to and if you trust me, we can give it a try. You can say ‘stop’ any time, love.” He kissed the back of Erik’s hand and waited for the answer to his proposal patiently.

Before Erik could even think properly about the offer, the blood shot into his dick, hardening to full length in record time. “I trust you, Marco,” he said firmly, holding eye-contact with his boyfriend.

“Fine,” Marco whispered. He bent down over Erik and took one of his arms, lifting it and fixing it with one of the straps on the headboard of their bed. “Is it good this way or does it hurt?”

“No, it’s very comfortable,” Erik answered to his own surprise. The material of the strap was like satin, caressing his skin and not restricting it. Marco kissed Erik’s tied wrist and fixed his other arm to the bed.

“You’re so beautiful, love,” Marco said overwhelmed, understanding how much his boyfriend trusted him. He sat down next to his lover and ran his finger up and down his chest. Erik could do nothing more than letting it happen, this time only at the receiving end. To the blonde’s utter pleasure, he started to moan silently under his ministration.  
  
Marco was in no hurry, he only used one digit to stroke over Erik’s skin, concentrated on reaching every inch of the strong chest. He dipped his finger into Erik’s navel, drew the lines of his abs and brushed around the waistband of his jeans. “Are you already hard?” he wanted to know, his voice raw because of the tempting sight in front of him and the smooth softness under his finger.

“Yes, Marco, please,” Erik gasped, pushing his hips upwards, urging him to remove his pants.

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to wait a little bit longer,” Marco said gently. All of a sudden, he stood up. “I’ll be back soon,” he winked and then he was out of the door. Erik didn’t know how long it took him to get back. He lay tied to the bed, unable to stand up, his dick aching, his body longing with every cell for his boyfriend like never before and all he could do was to wait and feel how his arousal grew with every minute that passed by.

Finally, Marco came back. He had lost his own shirt in the meantime and brought a bowl and lube with him. He placed both items on the nightstand and Erik could see that the bowl contained ice cubes. The younger one smiled, thinking of the first time he had used ice cubes for pleasuring Marco while blowing him.  
  
As if the blonde also had this memory in mind, he slowly grabbed one ice cube and shoved it into his mouth. Marco sucked the cold cube and when he was sure that his mouth was chilly enough, he blew over Erik’s nipple.

“Marco!” Erik cried out, the cold air erecting his knob even more. The blonde blew over the second nipple that hardened immediately, too. Then, he poured some drops of the liquid into his hand and moisturized two fingers with it. He started to stroke with his now wet digit around Erik’s nipples in circles that became smaller and smaller, until he finally reached the centre of the knob.

The brunette hadn’t known that his nipples were so sensitive. His whole chest seemed to be on fire and Marco had only started. He continued his caresses on Erik’s second nipple before he squeezed the knob between his fingers, gently tugging at it and twisting it just as far as Erik could bear. “Oh God, Marco,” Erik moaned, arching his back.

Marco grabbed another ice cube and cooled Erik’s treated nipple with it, the coldness stimulating the younger one with intensity. Afterwards, he bent over the knob and sucked it in, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. “Fuck, Marco!” Erik screamed, hot waves of pleasure streaming from his chest right into his groin. As an answer, the blonde bit into the nipple, making Erik wriggle underneath him. After half an eternity, the elder one finally let go of Erik’s rosy knobs, soothing him with comforting strokes over his whole chest.

“Are you okay?” he made sure, checking the ties that still kept Erik’s arms in place.

“I’m all right, Marco, I’m just so incredibly hard. Please, do something,” Erik begged, shifting his hips to show his boyfriend his need.

“I will, babe, be patient,” the blonde said, placing a kiss on Erik’s nose. And then, he stood up and left the room again.

Erik thought that he couldn’t believe his ears when he heard Marco suddenly on the line of his mobile in the living room next door. “Hi, Mom, I wanted to call you,” he listened to his boyfriend, biting on his lip because his dick twitched and throbbed, still trapped in his painful tight jeans. “Yes, Mom, we are fine. No, Erik is, eh, _occupied_.” The brunette groaned frustrated but also turned on because of Marco’s sass. “Yes, I will take good care of him,” Marco had to chuckle but then, he became serious. “You know that he’s my everything, Mom.” Erik listened to the love-declaration with delight, well-knowing that it was an effort for Marco to utter it. He also knew that his boyfriend said it on purpose because he wanted him to hear it, and he sucked in every single word. “Yes, Mom, I know that you love him, too. But I guess I have to look after him now. Should we meet next week? Yeah, I’ll call you, bye, Mom!”

Erik’s heart overflew countless times with his love for Marco, but his dick was still in need. To his relief, Marco came back and he had lost his jeans on the way. “Thank you so much, babe,” Erik croaked out.

“You’re welcome, love,” Marco replied. “But I guess that I should free you from your trousers now. I can see a large bulge underneath them.” He slowly opened the zipper of Erik’s jeans and the brunette almost cried out when his dick finally lost its tight prison. “Hush, babe,” Marco soothed him, “there’s still a long way to go.” He removed Erik’s jeans completely but left his briefs where they were.

Marco sat down next to Erik on the edge of the bed, lubing up his fingers again. The young man trembled when his boyfriend stroked with one digit from his knees up to his thighs and back again, at first on the left leg, then on the right one. Both could see the wet spot on Erik’s briefs where his dick leaked more and more pre-come but Marco didn’t hurry to remove the last offending garment. He concentrated on the sensitive inner side of Erik’s thighs now, using both hands to caress his legs at the same time. He gently massaged the skin but he didn’t head into the direction of Erik’s needy dick. “Marco, I can’t stand it, I need to be touched, please!” Erik finally gasped.

“Be patient, baby,” Marco answered, “your ecstasy will be even bigger when we’re prolonging it as much as possible.” The blonde bent over Erik’s thighs, doing the same things his fingers had done with his tongue now, driving Erik crazy. Marco licked over his thighs slowly and as hard as the younger one tried, arching his hips, he never reached his hard manhood. Erik balled his fists and let them loose. Yet, it didn’t help, his whole body was craving for release like never before.

And then, Marco did it again: He stood up and walked away and Erik cried out in despair. “Don’t leave me, Marco, I need you!”

The blonde looked at him tenderly. “Don’t worry, I will only get a condom. You don’t have to wait any longer, babe.” Erik sighed relieved and it sounded suspiciously like a sob. Marco kept his promise indeed, he came back immediately, with a rubber in his hand and completely naked, his manhood standing proudly in the air.

“Jesus, are you hot!” Erik panted. Marco came nearer with two fast steps, then he snaked his hand into Erik’s briefs and freed his boyfriend from the last textile. He considered for a short moment if he should blow him but, he could feel that Erik was already close to his orgasm and so he covered his one hand in lube. Erik had his legs already spread widely and Marco pushed one of his digits deep into his secret core, stilling it there. “Move,” Erik begged, clenching around the finger but Marco left his finger where it was, only pressed against the younger one’s prostate. “You’re torturing me, Marco!” Erik wriggled on the sheets. Finally, Marco removed the finger, just to shove two of his digits into the brunette, squeezing Erik’s soft spot. Marco slightly scissored his fingers but he didn’t thrust them in or out. Instead, he pushed his tongue deep into Erik’s mouth that welcomed him hungrily.

Eventually, Erik was halfway out of his mind but stretched enough for Marco’s dick. The blonde had to hold himself back all the time but now, he simply had to take Erik, he had to bury himself deep into the willing body that was lying so exposed in front of him. He wanted to make love to his wonderful boyfriend who had gifted him with so much trust, willing to receive what Marco had wanted him to give.

Marco gently got a hold on Erik’s ankles after he had rolled the rubber over his length. “I want to try something new,” he whispered, his voice radiating tenderness and care, but also arousal and desire. “Please tell me if you don’t want it or if it causes you pain.” He slowly lifted Erik’s legs into the air and laid them on his shoulders before he lined himself up at Erik’s puckered entrance. “Take a breath, I will push very deep, babe,” he announced and the brunette shivered in anticipation.

He knew that Marco was a cautious and tender lover and he trusted him completely, giving himself to his boyfriend without any doubts. Erik tried to breathe steadily while Marco worked against his muscle, leaving the tight ring behind, and filling him inch by inch. The deeper his boyfriend reached, the louder Erik’s moans became. “Is it too much?” Marco wanted to know when he was buried to the hilt in Erik’s hot body that shivered and trembled.

“No,” the younger one panted, already close to coming because he had waited so long for his boyfriend to enter him. Marco shifted his hips, changing the angle, until Erik sucked in the air violently, his legs that were laid over Marco’s shoulders captured by a heavy shudder.

“Hush, it’s fine,” Marco mumbled into his ear, “I know what you need.” He pulled out of his young lover and pushed his dick back in, brushing over Erik’s prostate. The deep thrust made Erik moan and Marco repeated his motion, but this time he pushed in faster, pressing Erik into the mattress. Soon, he fucked him hard, Erik’s needy core swallowing his dick again and again. The younger one tugged at the straps that kept him tied on the bed and finally, Marco released them. Erik’s hands darted to Marco’s ass, forcing him even deeper into his tight core, matching his thrusts while he kneaded the perfectly defined butt cheeks.

“Come for me, Erik,” Marco breathed between two hard thrusts, “you have waited for so long, don’t hold yourself back. Let me send you over the edge, babe.” Marco slowed down his pace and searched eye contact with his boyfriend, watching the glorified look on Erik’s face. “Yes, let go, you’re close, I can feel it,” he encouraged Erik, pounding into him relentlessly.

The force of the orgasm that overcame Erik with Marco’s next thrust caught the younger one by surprise. He hit his peak with such a strength that his legs slipped from Marco’s shoulders, falling down on the mattress like a dead weight, while all he could do was dedicating himself to the ardent contractions deep in his body. He wanted to shift his legs, he wanted to stroke over Marco’s back with his fingers but, he simply couldn’t. His limbs didn’t seem to belong to him any longer, the whole energy of his body concentrated on the incredible release that spread out from his groin. Erik lost his seed between their sticky bellies in jets that didn’t find an end. His senses blurred out, he couldn’t see or hear or taste properly anymore, all he could do was simply _feel_. Even when the first massive waves of his orgasm slowly faded away he still trembled, unable to move. He felt like crying because of the intensity of their love-making although Marco had pulled his thick cock carefully out of him in the meantime.

“Hey babe”, Marco brought him back from his trance, “I hope I didn’t strain you.” He seemed to be really worried about what he had done, gazing at Erik insecurely and only then the younger one realized that Marco hadn’t come. Yet, he couldn’t do anything against the unsatisfied need of his boyfriend at the moment, spent and sated as he was. Marco however didn't expect him to return the favour right now and Erik was very touched about the selflessness of his boyfriend.

“This. Was. Incredible," the younger one breathed out in erratic puffs, still not down from his height.

“Really?” Marco asked, scratching with his fingers gently over Erik's chest.

“Really. You should try it.” Erik felt for the soft straps that still lay on the mattress. “Here,” he presented them to Marco, “the next time it’s your turn to wear them.” He grinned mischievously, holding the straps under the blonde’s nose.

“I thought you didn’t want to tie me?” Marco snickered.

“Shut up, babe,” Erik grinned back. “Who cares about the nonsense I have said earlier.“

They held each other tight until Marco started to speak again. “Well, probably I do care about the next advice in the magazine.” He beamed at his boyfriend, obviously so satisfied with the first advices in the paper that he wanted to read the next one instantly.

“Me, too,” Erik admitted. “But first, I need a rest. Come on, indulge me a little bit more and reward me for my patience. I promise you that I will see to your needs later.” He winked at Marco and the blonde gladly obeyed. He cleaned Erik up and folded the blanket over him afterwards, stroking his back until both of them drifted away into a refreshing midday sleep.


	5. The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, I hope you will like the fifth chapter of your gift! Thank you for everything! :-)
> 
> Dear funfan, thank you so much for your thorough beta-reading, your feedback and your hints. It means a lot to me. :-)
> 
> Dear readers, simply enjoy the next chapter and if you would leave a comment or kudos, you will put a smile on my face like this one: :-)))

“Did you sleep well, babe?” Marco breathed straight into Erik’s ear. Before he had woken his boyfriend up, he had carefully checked if his beloved one had any bruises on his wrists. To his relief, there were none.

“Oh yes,” the younger one answered with a drowsy sigh, “I have dreamt that a wonderful man had tied me to his bed and had fucked the last spark of mind out of me.” He chuckled amused. “Oh wait, that wasn’t a dream, was it?” Erik took Marco tightly into his arms and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

“No, it wasn’t,” Marco whispered, pulling Erik closer and running his fingers through his tousled hair. “I’m so happy and proud that you trusted me that much.”

“I will trust you for the next advices, too,” the brunette mumbled, still occupied with inhaling Marco’s male scent. At this part of his body, so close to Marco’s vulnerable throat, the fragrant was especially strong and intense.

“Apropos advices,” Marco shifted his body so that he could reach the nightstand with his arm, “let’s read the next one.” He cleared his throat before he opened the magazine, Erik comfortably nestled against his chest. The next tip consisted only of three words. Three unmistakable words. “ _Have a quickie_ ”, Marco read aloud.

“What?” Erik asked, still savouring the afterglow of the last encounter where Marco had had so much time to pleasure him. “A quickie?” he repeated, shaking his head in disbelief. “Honestly, Marco, we have to postpone that. I’m hungry and just for once I’m not talking about sex.” To underline his words, his stomach started to rumble.

Marco however pulled a face, obviously disappointed. “If you say so,” he shrugged and Erik grinned inwardly, already hatching a mischievous plan.

“Yeah, it’s been so long since we last visited ‘La Romantica’. You know that I love the food there. Why don’t we reserve a table?” Erik tried to sound as innocent as possible, one of his digits circling around Marco’s navel. “I bet you are hungry, too.”

“Yes,” the blonde groaned, “but to the contrary to you, I’m not hungry for food!” He tried to get a grip on Erik’s body but the younger one slipped out of his fingers, having no mercy.

“Come on, get dressed. I’d like to have a proper date with you tonight.” He winked at his boyfriend and the smirk he showed in addition raised Marco’s hope that the evening would have more at stake for him.

 

***

 

It was almost an hour’s drive to the restaurant Erik had chosen. They had reserved a quiet table in a booth as they had done during their first date. The memory sent a warm shiver down Marco’s spine and he relaxed while they took their places opposite to each other. Erik was probably right and they needed more time together. He smiled at his boyfriend, savouring the cosy atmosphere in the restaurant. They could only hear but not see the other guests, the light was dimmed and a small candle enlightened Erik’s beautiful face, throwing his shadows on the younger one’s handsome features.

A few moments after she had brought the menu, the waitress came back to take the order. Marco chose a bottle of water for both of them and a steak in addition but, he couldn’t believe his own ears when he heard Erik’s order. “Can you please bring us two non-alcoholic cocktails? And we’d like to have ten oysters as a starter. Afterwards, I take the asparagus”, Erik stated while Marco’s mouth fell open.

“Are you planning something?” Marco shot into the blue, confused about the food Erik had chosen.

“No, why?” the brunette replied with feigned innocence. “I just thought that I could try something new.” He showed a broad grin but Marco still wasn’t convinced.

“Aha,” he said in doubt. “I have never seen you eating oysters before.” He looked at Erik in a critical way but the waitress interrupted him.

“Here, your cocktails,” she placed two large glasses in front of them that were opulently decorated, some fruits hanging at the sides.

The ice cubes that swam in the beverage made rustling sounds when Erik lifted his cocktail. “Cheers, babe,” he said, “let’s have a lovely evening!” They clicked glasses and drank, the fruity content leaving a delicious taste in their mouths behind.

Suddenly Erik screwed up his face. “Shit, Marco, I’m so sorry,” he said in earnest, “I have forgotten something.”

The blonde smiled at him in reassurance. “That’s no problem, Erik. If you have forgotten your wallet, I will pay. It’s my turn anyway.” He took another sip from the cocktail, trying to find out if it tasted more of pineapples or of mango.

“No, I didn’t mean my wallet.” Erik dampened his voice. “I forgot to put on my briefs”, he rasped seductively.

“What?” Marco winced, “could you please repeat that?” His eyes were glued to Erik’s lips, concentrating on his words, making sure that he hadn’t misunderstood him.

“I said that I don’t wear any underpants,” Erik whispered, a satisfied grin on his face.

“Shit, Erik,” Marco muttered, his own briefs suddenly getting pretty tight. He shifted his body from the left to the right and back again in a helpless attempt to get his beginning erection under control.

“Do you have any problems?” the younger one said, “can I help you?” Erik fished an ice cube out of his cocktail glass casually and started to suck at it.

“My God, you did it all on purpose,” Marco stammered, realization dawning on him. “You wanted to come here to drive me crazy, didn’t you?”

Erik winked at him in a tantalizing motion that set even more of Marco’s nerves on fire and the blonde groaned. “As I said before: Let’s have a nice evening!” Erik chuckled, swallowing down the ice cube. Then, he took one of the orange slices and bit into it, the juice running down his chin. He caught the drops with his digit and licked it up slowly so that Marco could see every motion. The blonde gaped at Erik, sensing that his briefs were already wet from the pre-come his needy dick had leaked.

Just some moments later, the waitress brought the oysters. Erik took the first one and sipped it, the sight of his boyfriend holding the shell at his lips and eating it almost too much for Marco to handle. His hardening dick tried to find its space in his painfully tight trousers, the blood still shooting in his groin. He remembered that he hadn’t found his satisfaction earlier. “You should try it, too,” the brunette encouraged his boyfriend, “it’s said to be arousing.” He sipped another oyster, licking his lips afterwards.

“I don’t need anything to turn me on anymore,” Marco croaked out but he took the oyster Erik had offered him. Its oozy content slipped down his throat like Erik’s seed normally did when he was blowing him and his dick twitched another time, calling attention.

Suddenly, Marco felt that something was wandering up his legs. “Erik!” he almost shouted, biting on his lips to muffle the sound that had escaped him without thinking. “Don’t tell me that you put your shoe off and… Oh God, stop it”, he continued, concentrating hard on not yelling but rather whispering the words, “don’t move higher… Fuck, Erik!”

The brunette apparently had lost his shoe, teasing Marco’s leg and his hard dick with his foot now, covered by the tablecloth. Erik played with his toes against Marco’s hard length, palpating it with the bottom of his foot, and the blonde had a very hard time to keep up appearances. He grabbed his cocktail glass with both hands in the desperate attempt to cool down by the touch of the cold surface. However, it was pointless, because Erik treated his hard manhood in earnest now. Marco almost sobbed in relief when the waitress brought the main course and Erik let go of his groin. “You’ll get it back,” he panted, “we’re not done yet!”

“Enjoy your meal,” Erik simply replied, grinning like the Cheshire’s cat. Marco tried to focus on his steak but, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Erik who sucked in the asparagus now, pursing his lips with every piece that disappeared into his mouth. All of a sudden, Erik set the cutlery away. “It’s pretty hot in here, isn’t it?” he asked, pulling his sweater over his head and revealing a ridiculous tight shirt under it.

“I can’t believe it,” Marco said in awe, “for how long have you planned all this?” He stared at Erik’s chest, seeing his erected nipples under the fabric of his shirt.

“Me?” the brunette wondered, “I haven’t planned anything.” He sucked in another piece of asparagus and for the first time this evening, Marco thought of simply dragging Erik to the restroom, ripping the clothes off his body and fucking him against the wall or the floor until he wouldn’t know his own name any longer.

Finally, they had finished their dinner and the waitress came back to clear the table. “Would you like to have a dessert?” she asked but before Erik could answer, Marco cut him short. “No, thank you. Please, bring us the bill.”

“Hey,” Erik told him off when the waitress had left them, “I would have loved to take the Bananasplit ice!”

“You’ll get another ‘banana’ pretty soon, you fucking little tease,” Marco panted, his voice raw from his need, drawing a soft snicker from Erik. They paid the bill but before they walked back to Erik’s car, the blonde on trembling legs, Erik disappeared into the restroom. Marco didn’t dare to follow him because he probably would have taken him right in the stall, and so he waited outside the venue. After half an eternity Erik still wasn't back and Marco decided to look after him, being incredibly horny. Just when he wanted to enter the restroom, Erik stepped outside, his cheeks surprisingly and suspiciously red.  
  
"What have you done in there?" Marco wanted to know, pushing Erik into the direction of the car because he couldn't wait to be at home again.

“I went for a pee", Erik shrugged, the colour of his face now deep red. "Too bad that we will have almost a one hour’s drive back home,” he mused while he started the vehicle. Erik rested his hand on Marco’s thigh as if by accident after he had engaged the gear.

“No,” Marco exclaimed determined, already opening the zipper of his jeans and moaning in relief when his dick sprung out of its prison. “You will park your car at the next best hidden place or I will never speak a word with you again.” He groaned when Erik’s fingers moved more to the North, grazing over Marco’s hard length. “Erik, for fuck’s sake, stop the car, I beg you!” Marco pleaded. The brunette took the next turn, a small farm lane in front of them. Marco almost counted the seconds until Erik finally parked the car under some large trees, the darkness swallowing the vehicle. The younger one didn’t even have the chance to take a breath after he had stopped the engine, Marco climbing on his lap and pushing his tongue deep down in his mouth.

“Obviously, I did a good job,” Erik moaned when he broke the kiss out of breath and Marco could feel that his boyfriend was rock-hard, rubbing his erection against Marco’s. “Backseat. Now.” he ordered hoarsely. Marco climbed off his body and into the rear part of the car in no time, hastily tugging down his trousers and briefs until they were pooling around his ankles.

Erik sat down next to him and Marco fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. “Be careful,” Erik gasped, “I really don’t wear any underpants and I’m so hard. Please, don’t hurt me.”

“I will never hurt you,” Marco growled, pushing the zipper down slowly and shoving his hand into Erik’s jeans afterwards. His fingers enwrapped Erik’s dick and both moaned loudly. “Fuck, get these god damn pants off,” the elder one cried out, tugging impatiently at the fabric. Erik needed some time to slip out of his jeans, the small space obstructing his efforts. Marco’s hands seemed to be everywhere in the try to free his boyfriend from the garment. He struggled but finally, the lower part of Erik’s body was naked. “Lube,” Marco moaned, “what about lube.” He tried hard to keep his self-control but preferably, he wanted to bury himself into Erik immediately, desperately in need to find his release.

To his relief, Erik rummaged in the door pocket, handing Marco a small bottle. “I knew that you did it on purpose,” the blonde groaned, “give me the condom, too.” He placed the rubber next to himself on the seat and lubed his digits up.

“You don’t have to prepare me,” Erik suddenly breathed.

“Pardon?” Marco croaked out, staring at his glistening fingers in disbelief, his gaze wandering to his impressive length.

“I’ve already prepared myself in the restaurant when I went to the restroom,” Erik answered and his cheeks blushed again.

“Oh God, Erik!” Marco’s dick twitched and throbbed in anticipation and he rolled the rubber over the rock-hard manhood with trembling fingers, spreading the lube over it afterwards. Then, he pushed Erik’s body over his own so that his boyfriend sat on his lap.

“Hurry up,” Marco moaned, “I can’t wait any longer!” shivering in need and arousal. Erik shifted his body until Marco’s cock was nudged between his butt cheeks. The moment Marco sensed Erik’ puckered entrance against the tip of his dick, he steadied Erik with his hands and thrust upwards forcefully, pushing his whole length into the trembling body of his boyfriend. They didn’t even take the time to get rid of their shirts and Marco shoved his hands under Erik’s long sleeve, scratching gently over the soft skin while he pounded into him mercilessly. “I‘m not gonna last long,” Marco groaned, thrusting into Erik in a rapid pace, in and out, in and out. The sound of skin smacking against skin filled the interior of the car, accompanied by Marco’s unrestrained moans.

“It’s okay,” Erik reassured him, not making any effort to shift his body to let Marco brush over his prostate. Instead, he met each and every one of the blonde’s thrusts with his hips, falling down on Marco’s length whenever his lover pushed upwards into him.

“Erik,” Marco moaned, “I’m so sorry, I can’t… Fuck, babe!” he shouted with one last vigorous thrust. His thighs trembled under Erik’s body that was pressed close to his own while he filled the rubber, coming hard deep down in Erik’s ass. Marco panted heavily, his chest leant against Erik’s who petted his sweaty hair. Apparently, the elder one was totally exhausted from his hard thrusts and probably from the long time he had had to wait to find his release.

“Hush, it’s fine,” Erik soothed him, gently lifting his hips until Marco’s softening dick slipped out of his core.

“What a quickie,” Marco groaned without thinking and then he fully understood. “My God, you put the next advice into practise!” he exclaimed stunned.

“Actually, _you_ did it,” Erik said tenderly, placing pecks all over Marco’s soft stubble.

“You’re amazing,” Marco stammered. He entangled his fingers in Erik’s neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. “I don’t know why I deserve you,” he whispered against the full lips of his boyfriend. “I will reward you later, I promise.”

“Do that,” Erik snickered, “there are still some advices left in the magazine.”

For a long while, they simply sat on the backseat of Erik’s car, holding each other tight, the windows of the vehicle misted up because of their sweat, surrounded by soft music that waved out of the loudspeakers and breathing in the distinct smell of pure sex.


	6. Talk, talk, talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night, I wrote this chapter during the night because I wanted to cheer you up just a little bit. I hope you will like this update and whenever I can do something for you, just let me know. :-) 
> 
> My wonderful funfan, your beta-reading, your comments and hints had been outstanding just another time. Thank you so much for your fast reply and your amazing help! 
> 
> My lovely readers, if you like this chapter, please leave some kind of feedback, no matter in which form.

After their quickie in Erik’s car, they made it slowly back to Marco’s flat, the elder one totally spent because of his forceful orgasm. On the last ten kilometres, he even dozed off and Erik snickered silently, pleased with himself and their special dinner night he had arranged.

However, when he parked the car, Marco came back to life and the little slumber had obviously revived his spirits. “I think I will read a little bit before I go to bed,” he said with feigned innocence. “It’s time for the next, eh, chapter.”

“My God, Marco!” Erik groaned, while his boyfriend opened the door to the flat, “you’re insatiable.”

“No, I just want to educate myself. Come here.” Marco sat down on the cosy couch and threw his shoes away, inviting Erik to join him. The brunette couldn’t suppress his own curiosity and slumped down next to his boyfriend. Together, they held their noses into the magazine.

“ _Decide who will play an active and a passive role_ ,” Erik read aloud and Marco chuckled like a teenager.

“That’s easy,” he grinned while Erik punched him in the side.

“ _The active one is allowed to do only what the passive one orders him to do._ ” Now it was Erik’s turn to grin.

“What does this mean?” Marco asked with raised eyebrows.

“First of all it means that you will be the passive part,” Erik decided and the blonde feigned pulling a face. “It means that you will have to tell me what I should do with you.” Erik swallowed because the tip had already started up his fantasy. “Maybe you could say that I should kiss you, or take off your trousers, something like that.”

Erik looked at Marco with so much hope and longing in his eyes that his boyfriend’s dick started to twitch again. “All right, babe,” the blonde agreed to the proposal. “Why don’t we do it right away?”

The younger one sighed as a delightful reply. “I have an additional suggestion,” he said gently, considering if he should really utter the next words. “Maybe I can tie you to the bed?” Erik held his breath, pretty scared that Marco could say ‘no’ and deny his ardent wish.

Marco flinched indeed, the thought of being bonded very unfamiliar to him. “I will give it a try,” he promised like he had done with all the advices the magazines had suggested so far. “But maybe we can agree a safe word, so that you will stop when I’m not comfortable?” He looked at Erik with big eyes and it was out of question for the younger one that he wouldn’t give in to the plea.

“Sure,” Erik soothed him, “but we don’t need a safe word. Simply say ‘stop’ and I won’t continue. Trust me, Marco, I could never do you any harm.” To underline his words, he pulled Marco in for a kiss, dragging him up simultaneously and tugging him gently into the direction of the bedroom. Their tongues never lost contact, playing in their mouths, until they reached the bed. Erik lifted the hem of Marco’s shirt and pulled it off, pushing him down on the mattress afterwards.

“I’ll get the straps,” he whispered with tenderness and Marco could feel that his own heartbeat paced up. Erik came back with the items and took Marco’s left hand between his own palms. He blew softly over the sensitive skin of his wrists. “I’ll tie you now, babe,” he said, his voice raw and hoarse, while he took Marco’s arm and fixed it to the bed with quick movements.

The blonde wriggled on the sheets but Erik grabbed his second arm without mercy, also tying it to the bed. He let his gaze wander over Marco’s naked chest and the shaved skin, his arms stretched and fixed over his head, making the blonde look vulnerable and strong at the same time. “I’m listening,” he then said, waiting for Marco’s first order. Erik kneeled next to his boyfriend, not touching him. The air was filled with their heavy breathing and the distinctive scent of their arousal.

“Kiss me,” Marco said, still embarrassed. Erik bent over him and gave him a soft peck, then he drew back.

“More!” the blonde moaned, “use your tongue!” He parted his lips to invite Erik to a deep tongue kiss and his boyfriend obeyed immediately, pressing his full lips onto Marco’s. Erik pushed his tongue deep into Marco’s mouth, letting it circle there, possessing Marco in a way the elder one wouldn’t have expected from his younger lover. Yet, Erik didn’t use his hands to caress him, Marco could only feel Erik’s lips and tongue.

“Stroke me,” he moaned, “get your hands on me, Erik.”

The brunette moved away a few inches. “You’ll have to be more specific, Marco,” he said, “what exactly should I do with my hands?” He rubbed his palms against each other, showing his boyfriend his long and elegant fingers.

“Caress my chest,” Marco breathed, “and stroke over my nipples.” He looked away shyly but when Erik followed his order, he became braver. “Yes, Erik, rub with your thumb over them. And God yes, twist them in your fingers, twist them hard!”

Erik teased Marco’s nipples the way he was told to do and the blonde moaned. “Get your shirt off, Erik, I want to see your naked torso.”

The brunette pulled his shirt over his chest in a tantalizing slow motion, looking down to his tied boyfriend and his rosy, hard nipples that were slightly red from his treatment. “What now?” Erik asked, licking over his lips.

“Stroke your own nipples,” Marco gave away without thinking, just following his instincts. “I want to see how you are turning yourself on.”

Erik knelt over Marco, his body not touching the blonde’s, and started to caress his own nipples, just inches away from Marco’s face who witnessed every move and every stroke. He could see how Erik’s nipples got hard, how the brunette circled around the knobs, moaning silently while he pleasured himself. Marco’s dick twitched in his tight jeans, begging for release.

“Get my pants off!” the blonde demanded, already shifting his hips to help Erik tugging the garment down. His boyfriend opened the zipper and freed Marco from his pants, waiting for the next task. “Fucking hell, Erik, lose your own pants, too”, Marco gasped. He watched the younger one stepping out of his jeans and simply staying in front of the bed afterwards, an impressive bulge in his tight black boxers. “Out of the briefs,” Marco continued, “I want to see you naked and I want to see your rock-hard cock.” He followed Erik’s movements and then, his boyfriend stood in the middle of the room in all his naked glory, his glistening length standing proudly in the air.

“God, Erik, your dick is wonderful,” Marco groaned, “come closer. Do you want to see my dick, too?” he asked, his voice nothing but an aroused whisper. Erik nodded, his hungry gaze glued to the midsection of Marco’s body. “Then pull my briefs down, someone is waiting for you.”

Finally, Marco’s dick sprung out of his prison and Erik couldn’t suppress the next groan. “Like what you see?” Marco asked cheekily, performing little thrusts with his hips to present his manhood in a proper light.

“Yes,” Erik panted and Marco could see that he already leaked pre-come. Suddenly, he had an idea. He might be the one who was tied to the bed but, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t surprise Erik. “Sit on my chest,” he ordered.

“What?” Erik made sure that he heard him right.

“I said, sit on my chest,” Marco repeated and Erik moved hesitantly over the slim body of his boyfriend who now smelled the tempting fragrant of the younger one’s private parts.

“Closer,” Marco directed him, “and move your hips a little bit higher.” He shifted himself against the backrest of the bed and eventually, Erik understood, a needy, dark sound escaping him.

“Yes, Erik,” Marco confirmed, not less needy and aroused, “I want you to fuck my mouth.” He licked over his lips and parted them again, eager to swallow Erik’s length.

At first, the younger one pushed his dick gently between Marco’s lips, giving him time to adjust to the thickness in his mouth. Marco swirled his tongue around Erik’s tip and the brunette lost his restraints, thrusting into Marco’s mouth slowly at first, but then with more force. Marco’s spit helped that the smooth skin could glide in and out, leaving the salty taste of pre-come in the blonde’s cavern. Probably Erik would have thrust until he reached his climax, but, Marco’s jaws became sore and he turned his head to the side, Erik’s dick popping out of his mouth.

“And now, fuck my tight hole,” Marco groaned when he was able to speak again, the harsh order almost making Erik come. “But you’ll have to loose me up first. Bring some lube and a condom, Erik, I need you to fill me.”

The brunette stumbled to the nightstand, his painful hard dick not allowing him proper steps anymore. He fumbled in the drawer until he finally had found a condom and lube. He wanted to pour the lube over his fingers in the desperate need to push them deep into Marco but, the blonde stopped him. “Na-ah, you will only do what I tell you to do,” he reminded him and Erik wondered for a brief second who really was the active and who the passive one of them.

All of a sudden, Marco drew in a shaky breath. “Erik,” he said, his voice now more gentle and even insecure but still needy, “I want you to lick my ass.” He chewed on his lips, not sure how his boyfriend would react.

As an answer, Erik spread Marco’s legs, bent his knees and pushed them against his chest. “Fuck, Erik,” Marco moaned loudly in anticipation, his whole body shaking. Erik lay down between Marco’s parted legs, moved his balls gently to the side and ran his tongue slowly through the blonde’s butt crack.

“Oh God!” Marco screamed in ecstasy, tugging at his ties to get a hold, “yes, go on like that, circle around it!” And then, Erik screwed Marco because he did something he wasn’t told to do. He stiffed his tongue and pushed it through Marco’s tight hole, slipping into his secret core and caressing the soft walls there.

“What!!!” the blonde cried out, not able to finish the sentence that should have been “What the hell are you doing”, but, the rest of the words simply remained in Marco’s mouth and were replaced by passionate screams. His legs trembled violently with every push of Erik’s tongue until he couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Fingers,” he panted, “now.” To Marco’s luck, Erik understood his erratic stutter, covering his hand in lube. “Get inside!” Marco groaned, spreading his legs even wider until Erik finally pushed two fingers into him at once. With the last of his own self-control, Erik let his digits where they were, facing Marco and waiting for the next order.

“Move!” Marco breathed, “go deeper!” He didn’t know how he had managed to utter a whole sentence at least not, when Erik pushed against his prostate. “Yes!” he screamed, “massage it, oh God, Erik, shove in the third finger, please!”

Without further warning, Erik pushed another digit into Marco’s tight heat, almost grabbing and squeezing his prostate with them. In the meantime, not only Marco’s legs trembled, but also his arms, still fixed to the bed.

Marco was a begging mess, tossing and turning on the mattress and he was quite sure that he would lose his mind within the next minutes. “Fuck. Me.” was all he could say anymore, viewing through blurred vision as Erik pulled a rubber on and lubed his dick afterwards. He longed desperately for the younger one to fill him, wishing that Erik would grab his legs, laying them over his shoulders, to push as deep as never before, but, he wasn’t able to say it, a series of moans fleeing from his lips.

Luckily, Erik sensed his need and he took a hold on Marco’s ankles, placing them over his shoulders. He slid his hands under Marco’s ass, shifting him into the right position and lining himself up at the puckered entrance. Erik searched Marco’s gaze for reassurance but the blonde was too far away to show a reaction more than lifting his hips in need.

Nevertheless, Erik looked at Marco, looked into his suffocated face, his long and thick cock pressed against the blonde’s tight hole before he thrust into his boyfriend so hard that Marco literally screamed the air out of his lungs.

“Yes!” Marco shouted, using single words between breathless puffs to spur his boyfriend on. “Erik!” “Harder!” Erik fucked him into the mattress relentlessly, in a rapid pace that let drops of sweat appear on his forehead. The younger one moved his hips back and forth and the sound of his balls smacking against Marcos naked skin filled the room together with their moans and groans.

Suddenly Erik stopped his punishing rhythm just to address Marco’s prostate with his deep, intense thrusts, pushing Marco closer and closer to his orgasm. The blonde tensed his tied arms, balling his fists while his whole body became stiff. Every fibre in his system clenched before he found his vigorous release with Erik’s next thrust. His seed exploded from his manhood in jets, sending them high up in the air, overflying their bellies. The contractions of Marco’s height spread out until Marco swore that they even reached the roots of his sticky hair.

“I want you to come, too,” he panted with the last of his strength. Erik moaned, picking up his pace again until he reached his own ecstasy with one last, deep thrust. He shuddered over Marco’s tied body, his own orgasm apparently as forceful as Marco’s had been. “Erik, oh God, Erik,” the blonde sobbed exhausted, slumping down, a boneless mess tied to the bed he was fucked senseless in.

“Hush,” his boyfriend comforted him, kissing his legs and pulling slowly out of the well-fucked hole. Erik threw the rubber away before he gently opened the ties and kneaded Marco’s wrists in his hands. Marco still breathed hard and Erik snuggled up to him, stroking his face and his hair.

Finally, Marco recovered a little bit. “It’s amazing that we still have secret wishes the other one doesn’t know about,” he croaked out. “We should talk to each other more often.” He mused about how hot it had been to be tied to the bed and how arousing Erik’s tongue had felt deep down in his ass, wondering what other wishes still weren’t said. But for the moment, he just savoured the afterglow of their shared ecstasy.

“I have one final order,” he muttered and Erik looked at him inquiringly. “We should write a reader’s letter to the author of this magazine article,” Marco said, gazing at Erik full of love and passion.

“What do you want to write?” the younger one asked curiously.

“Just two words,” Marco replied.

“Thank you.”


	7. On his Majesty's secret service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, here is the next chapter of your gift and I hope that I put your wish into practice properly. :-D 
> 
> My wonderful funfan, thank you for your fast beta-reading and your great support! 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. ;-)

“Have you already written the letter to the author of the magazine article?” Erik grinned at Marco a few days after their last passionate encounter. They hadn’t had sex in the meantime and he craved for some more ardent hours.

His boyfriend got the hint immediately. “No, not at all,” Marco smirked, “I guess we should first read and probably try the remaining advices.”

It was a lazy Sunday morning and the two of them were sitting together at the breakfast table – a table that had been set by Marco with great care because he indulged the younger one with an opulent breakfast every now and then since he knew that it was important to him.

“Get the magazine”, Erik muttered while he bit into his Nutella bun, licking over his lips to catch every bit of the delicious chocolate cream in his mouth. He smoothed down the sleeping shirt he still wore and tried to bring his hair into order which was a hopeless undertaking because the soft strands followed their own will.

Marco was on his feet within a second and Erik chuckled because it was obvious that his cheeky boyfriend had waited only for this invitation. He came back, the paper in his hands, and sat down on his chair again. This time, he didn’t read the tip aloud and his face became pale.

“Don’t keep me in suspense!” Erik said and he even stopped eating his beloved food.

“Eh,” Marco rasped, clearing his throat, “it says ‘ _Have sex at a public place_ ’”.

“It says what?” Erik asked in disbelief while the bun fell out of his hands, landing on his plate with a dull sound.

“It says ‘ _Have sex at a public place_ ’”, Marco repeated. “Honestly, Erik, we can’t do that. I can’t, eh, fuck you in a broom closet.” He blushed vigorously and cast his eyes down, moving some crumples that lay on the table with his fingers.

“Who’s always talking about _you_ fucking _me_ ,” Erik snapped back but, he became gentle soon. “Besides, I don’t want to be fucked in a broom closet, that’s a given,” he added firmly. Suddenly, he snickered. “But, to be honest, the thought is really funny. Imagine you stepping into a bucket while you’re grabbing my hips and then a dust mop falls on us while the chamber-maid catches us in the act because you can’t remain silent with your dick buried inside of me.”

“Says the one who’s always moaning and groaning like there’s no tomorrow,” Marco commented dryly. “Not that I would complain,” he added tenderly, tousling the brunette’s hair and ruining Erik’s last efforts of keeping his hairdo under control. “I guess you agree if we won’t follow this advice, do you? I feel pretty uncomfortable when I’m imagining taking you at a public place.”

“Once again, Marco, it doesn’t mean that you…” Erik wanted to tell him off but, the blonde interrupted him.

“Yes, yes, I know, it could also be the other way round.” He raised his hands in reassurance and took another sip from his coffee afterwards, suddenly wrinkling his forehead as if something had come up his mind. “But what about the rest of the Sunday? Maybe we can go to the cinema? There’s a new James Bond movie I wanted to see for a long time.”

“Yeah, why not,” Erik shrugged and Marco imagined that he was a little bit disappointed that they wouldn’t try out the next advice.

“If only you knew,” Marco thought, hiding a mischievous grin. While Erik disappeared into the shower, he grabbed his mobile and made a secret phone call.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Do you think this sweatpants suit me?” Marco asked his boyfriend later in the evening. He had put on casual black trousers that were loosely playing around his hips and a long shirt that covered almost half of his thighs.

Erik sat up from the couch he had been lying on, playing with his smartphone. “Did you already get dressed for the movie you wanted to watch?” he asked startled.

“Sure,” Marco replied with audible impatience, “but, what do you think?” He spun around, presenting Erik his whole figure.

“You look great as always,” Erik finally said, “and your trousers are pretty comfortable. Just the right dressing for a cosy movie evening, right?"

“Yes, you’re totally right,” Marco confirmed. “Maybe you should also choose some convenient clothes,” he added with feigned innocence, following Erik into the direction of his wardrobe. The brunette inspected the shelves and tug casual pants out of them, very similar to the one that Marco was wearing. “Cool, you should put this one on,” Marco played along, “it accentuates your ass very nicely.”

Erik tried to slap his boyfriend but, the blonde was faster, jogging over to the living room with a chuckle and waiting until the younger one finally was ready to go.

“Ta-daa,” Erik presented himself when he entered the living room. The sweatpants and his shirt suited him perfectly and Marco’s mouth watered immediately. He looked forward to their night at the cinema and whistled cheerfully while he grabbed a large sweater from the coatrack in addition, pushing the door of the flat shut.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Let me buy the tickets,” Marco whispered when they had arrived at the cinema, only minutes before the film would start, “I have reserved good places.” He strolled over to the booking office and returned with their billets. “Here, it’s hall eleven”, he read aloud, pointing at the tickets.

“That’s a rather small cinema hall,” Erik wondered. “I thought that the film would be shown in cinema one?”

“Naaah,” Marco denied, “this movie here is running since a couple of weeks now, probably not many people will watch it anymore.” And, he was proved right. Together with the two of them, only about ten people sat in the hall. Marco had bought two cokes and a huge tray of popcorn, balancing the three items in his hands while Erik searched for their places.

“Hey, we are sitting in the last row!” he exclaimed when he had found their seats. They were the only ones who had bought places there and Marco was very satisfied.

“I don’t like to have anyone in my back,” he explained, placing the drinks and the popcorn in front of him on a small rack just the moment the lights blacked out and the advertisements started. It was rather boring and Erik sighed relieved when the main film finally kicked off. Marco had chosen the latest James Bond film and Erik soon plunged into the story.

“Popcorn?” Marco whispered into Erik’s ear after the first ten minutes. Erik nodded absent-mindedly, his eyes not leaving the screen because the movie was pretty thrilling. He bent forward and wanted to pick up some pieces of popcorn but, his boyfriend stopped his movement. Erik looked at him stunned while Marco took a single popcorn between his fingers and offered it to the younger one, holding it close in front of his mouth.

Erik parted his lips and grabbed the popcorn carefully with his teeth, tasting the tempting scent of Marco’s fingers.

“More?” the blonde asked and Erik imagined that his voice was a little bit hoarse. He nodded again and Marco took another popcorn in his digits but this time, he pushed one finger into Erik’s mouth after the brunette had picked it up. Marco caressed Erik’s tongue softly with his finger, pushing his digit in and out and the younger one couldn’t help but moan slightly.

“Suck it in,” Marco whispered into his ear just when James Bond performed a spectacular ride on a motor bike, the sound of the vehicle roaring through the cinema hall. Erik did like he had been told and Marco moaned, only audible for Erik because the motor bike on the scene drowned his groans of pleasure. Erik felt his dick harden and suddenly, he had two of Marco’s fingers in his mouth. His eyes were still glued to the screen but he panted heavily until Marco pulled his digits out.

A rather romantic scene between James and his current Bond girl followed and Erik witnessed the love scene with great longing. Although he wasn’t straight he always liked it to watch passion between human beings and his dick leaked some pre-come. Marco sniffled, moving closer to Erik. “I can smell your arousal,” he breathed into the brunette’s ear, his tongue flicking over the sensitive earlobe as if by accident.

The younger one was very grateful that he wore such comfortable pants that gave his hard manhood enough space for its extension. All of a sudden, a wild shooting started on the screen and Erik flinched because he hadn’t awaited the noise. “Hush,” Marco soothed him, resting his hand on the brunette’s thigh, “did you get frightened? You don’t have to,” he whispered, drawing circles on Erik’s leg, slowly moving his hand higher and higher until he finally slipped it into the pocket of Erik’s sweatpants.

“My hand is so cold, can I warm it in here?” Marco asked innocently.

“Sure,” Erik gulped, the warmth that Marco’s hand radiated spreading out in his groin.

“Fine,” Marco answered. They followed the film again, witnessing how James Bond got rid of some enemies until their allies captured him, a fighting scene developing out of it. Marco darted Erik a quick look and then, he grabbed the full length of Erik’s dick through the pocket of his trousers, wrapping his fingers firmly around the rock-hard cock.

“Fuck!” Erik screamed, the cry muffled by the smashing sounds in the movie but a couple two rows in front of them turned their heads despite the noise, staring at Erik censoriously.

“You just spilled your coke, don’t worry,” Marco said as loud as possible to divert the attention, smiling apologetically at the twosome, his hand not leaving its place. The couple turned around again, the woman with a slight disapproving shook of her head.

Erik’s legs trembled and he concentrated hard on not losing appearances, Marco’s hand holding his dick in a tight embrace. The blonde nestled at the seat next to him, taking his sweater with his free hand and laying it over their groins. Erik whimpered in need when his boyfriend moved his hand away just to push it under the waistband of his sweatpants and right into his briefs. “You can’t do that here,” Erik panted, pointing at the nosy couple in front of them.

Marco’s face slowly came closer. “Oh yes, I can,” he breathed against Erik’s lips, licking his way into his boyfriend’s mouth. He pushed his tongue deep between Erik’s lips, suffocating any sound and moved his hand slowly up and down, getting the brunette off. Erik shifted his weight helplessly, wriggling on his seat but, when he glanced down and saw the arousing movements of Marco’s hand through the sweater, jerking him off, he knew that he had lost his battle. He carefully began to thrust into Marco’s hand, supported by the wetness his dick had leaked, and the blonde groaned contentedly into Erik’s mouth, a sound that tickled his throat.

Finally, Erik had to break the kiss, grabbing the armrests of his seat firmly, trying to make an impassive face in case the couple in front of them would spy on them again. But, when Marco brushed over the sensitive slit of his length with his thumb, he couldn’t avoid a loud sigh. To his luck, the small sound fell together with James Bond kissing his girl and it looked as if Erik had sighed because he was happy for the agent and his romance. 007 guided the woman to his bedroom on the screen and Marco picked up his pace while Bond undressed her, the sounds of kissing and clothes that were ripped from bodies waving through the cinema.

Marco moved a little bit closer to Erik and pushed his other hand under Erik’s shirt, letting it slowly crawl up to his nipples, caressing them just like Bond kissed the breasts of his girl in the movie. Erik bit so hard on his lips to cover his arousal that he tasted some blood. During the love-making of 007 with his girl, the cinema was so silent that Marco didn’t dare to move his hand to avoid slapping sounds, keeping Erik at the brink of coming, his one hand squeezing his nipple, the other enclosing his dick.

The brunette groaned in relief when the next battle scene showed up and Marco continued jerking him off. Marco twisted Erik’s nipple softly between two fingers while he bobbed his other hand up and down. “I want to feel your seed in my hand, Erik,” Marco whispered into the brunette’s ear while a whole bunch of criminals fired their guns in the movie, “I want to sense your height and the contractions in your body. Let go, close your eyes and forget about anything else, just feel me, babe.”

And Erik obeyed. His lids fell shut and Marco used his blindness to push his tongue deep into his mouth again, moving it in the same rhythm like his hand. Yet, it still wasn’t enough for his boyfriend to forget about his surrounding and Marco well-noticed it. “Brace your legs at the rack in front of you,” he ordered while by now a machine gun made sure that he wasn’t heard by others.

Erik pushed his legs up and Marco parted them with his hand that he had removed from Erik’s nipples. “Spread them wider,” he murmured, moisturizing his digits with his own spit and snaking his second hand into the younger one’s briefs. He almost bent over Erik now and if the couple would have looked at them it would have been pretty obvious what they were doing. However, when Marco nudged a finger against Erik’s rosebud, thrusting it through the tight muscle, Erik blocked out everything else. His head fell against Marco’s chest who worked with two hands in his pants, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. Erik thrust forcefully into Marco’s hand who had by now two of the digits of his other hand buried in the brunette’s ass.

Eventually, Erik hit the point of no return. He shivered next to Marco on his seat, the stimulation of two hands too much for him to last any longer. He felt that his balls were moving closer to his body, his orgasm building up with a relentless force. Marco laid his palm over the little hole at the tip of Erik’s dick, waiting to catch his seed. With his other hand, he thrust deeper, finally reaching Erik’s prostate and when he brushed over it, Erik came hard.

“Fuck!” he screamed even louder than the first time, shuddering through his ecstasy. Two pairs of eyes flew over to him but, he couldn’t have cared less because Marco still held him tight, two digits in his ass and five enwrapping his dick that slowly softened. To their luck, the couple could only see their heads and not the lower part of their bodies. Marco grinned at them, pulled one hand out of Erik’s briefs unsuspiciously and raised the cup of coke that still stood in front of them.

“That’s really hellish stuff,” he said conspiratorially, “sometimes it’s simply, eh, _overspilling_.” He snickered and punched his boyfriend in the side. “Isn’t it so, Erik?”

The brunette smiled weakly, still exhausted from his height and amazed about Marco’s sass. “’ _Forget about the advice_ ’, yeah?” he whispered when the couple had turned around again. “You’ll get it back, I swear.”

They watched the rest of the film in complete silence, Marco smirking every now and then. He had wiped his palm on a handkerchief and when the light in the cinema hall was switched on again, he waved with it in front of Erik’s eyes like with a trophy. “You will take care of the next advice. Let’s drive home and see what it says.” Marco winked at Erik, waiting if his boyfriend would be able to stand on his own legs after his forceful climax.

Obviously, the younger one had recovered in the meantime. “Agent Erik is reporting for duty,” he replied dryly. “Whatever it will be, I’m already on my mission.”

But, when they read the next tip in the magazine half an hour later, Erik knew that it wouldn’t be an easy task at all.


	8. Strangers in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely Blue_Night, I know that I should have continued with our WIPs but, I simply had to write this chapter first, the boys urged me to do it. I hope that you will like it as another 'thank you' for all your help, encouragement, understanding and support. :-) 
> 
> My dear funfan, I needed your reassurance in this chapter more than ever before and I am so glad that you liked it. Thank you so so much for your fast beta-reading and for everything you are doing for me. :-)
> 
> My amazing readers, thank you for reading my story. Please, leave kudos or even a comment behind if you liked this chapter, it would put a huge smile on my face. :-)

“ _’Come up with a role play’_ ”, Erik read from the magazine. He still had slight problems with walking because he had tensed his legs so much in the cinema during Marco’s ardent ministration but, it had been worth it. Now he rested comfortably on the sofa in Marco’s flat, his head nestled in the blonde’s lap. Suddenly, he was shifted rudely because his boyfriend sprung up from the couch.

“I won’t wear a uniform or something like that, Erik, no way!” he exclaimed, running circles around the couch. “Don’t tell me that it would turn you on if I was dressed like a policeman!”

“As long as you get me arrested, why not?” Erik joked, but regarding the horrified look on Marco’s face, he gave in. “No, you don’t have to wear a uniform, I promise. I will think about something different,” he stated with a firm voice although he didn’t have the slightest idea what role play he could initiate instead.

“I will go to bed then,” Marco said, obviously disappointed because the advice hadn’t turned out the way he had imagined it. “We will have a hard day of working tomorrow.”

And with this remark, Erik was hit by a sudden idea. He would need some days of preparation but, Marco would get his role play without having to wear anything than his usual clothes, Erik would take care of it.

 

***

 

A few days later, Erik had apologized himself. He had told Marco that he wanted to drive to his best friend, spending the evening with him because he had left him out in the cold for quite a long time. “Watch your mobile,” the younger one had said, “I will tell you when I will come home.” Marco had darted him a strange look but he also had pointed on his smartphone that was lying next to him on the table in front of the couch. He had switched the television on, watching a rather stupid movie, when his mobile beeped. The blonde’s eyes went wide while he read the message from Erik.

“ _Dear Mr. Reus, my plane has landed. Should we meet in the City Hotel at about 8 p.m. for a small get-together-dinner? You can wear casual clothes, we won’t talk too much about our business. I will wait at the bar for you, you will recognize me because I will read the current issue of ‘Der Spiegel’. I’m looking forward to finally meet you!_ ”  
  
Marco swallowed, his eyes flying over the message again. He had to read the text three times before he fully understood Erik’s intention. Then, he got dressed, suddenly nervous like hell – just if it was their first date and Marco noticed stunned that his boyfriend’s plan was already working. He wondered what he should wear, deciding for elegant tight jeans and a checked button-down shirt. While he waited for the taxi that would bring him to the City Hotel, he shook his head in disbelief countless times. Erik could still surprise him to the fullest, that was a given.

 

***

 

“Ah, you must be Mister Reus!” Erik raised himself from the bar stool he had been sitting on when Marco entered the bar, his blood rushing through his system, “I’m happy to get to know you.” He played his role totally convincing and Marco admired him for his sovereignty. Erik also wore elegant jeans and a tight shirt and Marco could smell his expensive, male after-shave that he only used for special occasions.  
  
“Y…yes, I am,” Marco stammered, the situation of talking with his boyfriend as if he was a stranger really weird to him at first.

Erik offered him his hand and shook it carefully. “Maybe we should have a drink as a starter?” the younger one suggested. “My flight has been long and exhausting and I would be happy to enjoy a cocktail with you.”

The blonde sat down next to Erik who ordered two Frozen Margaritas. When the barkeeper brought them, they clicked glasses. “Cheers,” Erik said, looking Marco deep in the eyes, “I hope we will have a nice evening.” He winked at his boyfriend and took a huge sip from the cocktail. “So what about this city here, can you tell me more about it?” Erik tilted his head to the side, gazing intensively at Marco and the blonde understood that Erik was flirting with him, a warm wave of desire crawling through his body. It had been so long since they had courted each other and the happy memories relaxed Marco visibly.

“The city has many wonderful places,” he explained, slowly getting more secure, “maybe we can take a walk later and I can show you around?” He gazed at Erik openly, a smile playing around his lips. His boyfriend looked so utterly attractive in his tight clothes, with his wonderful hazel-green eyes and the delicate features. Suddenly, Marco longed to touch or kiss him but he knew that he wasn’t allowed to do that. Not after barely half an hour they had ‘gotten to know’ each other.

“That would be amazing,” Erik said. “But, if you are hungry we can move over to the restaurant to have a dinner. I have reserved a table over there”. He pointed over to a quiet part of the restaurant where a table for two was neatly set.

“Oh, great,” Marco replied, following Erik to the table. The waiter came and brought them the menu, enlightening a little candle that bathed the scenery in a dim light.

“What can you recommend?” Erik asked, shooting Marco a long gaze over the edge of the menu.

“The mixed antipasti plate is very good,” Marco took heart, “but, it’s rather opulent. Maybe we can share one?” He held eye contact, almost drowning in the depths of Erik’s dark pupils.

“Great idea,” Erik said, gifting Marco with an even brighter smile and the blonde couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear, his counterpart speeding up his heartbeat in a pleasurable way. “And why don’t we choose a bottle of red wine? I don’t have to drive anymore, I’m staying here in the hotel.”

“You’re doing what?” Marco exclaimed, falling out of his role. “I mean, you have booked a room here?” he added, his voice now more damped. Maybe, if Erik was telling the truth and if he understood the purpose of this evening right, they would come closer there? The blonde was grateful when the waiter picked up their order, distracting him from his rather X-rated thoughts.

Erik ordered two steaks in addition to the antipasti plate. “I hope that you like steaks?” he asked innocently, well-knowing that Marco could never say no to a good piece of meat. Or maybe the businessman he was playing had really no clue, Marco thought confused.

“Yes, I do,” he answered, “and what about the dessert?” He smiled shyly at Erik, not sure if this remark had already been too much, regarding the fact that he ‘knew’ Erik only for an hour now.

“Oh I guess we will find a place where we can have a proper dessert,” the brunette replied. “Usually, I prefer Crème Brulée. By the way, the colour of the caramel reminds me of your eyes.”

“T….thank you,” Marco stammered, staring at Erik incredulously because he had never said before how he sees his eyes.

In the meantime, the waiter had brought the wine. “Cheers again,” the younger one lifted his glass. “And please, call me Erik.”  
  
“Marco,” the blonde replied taken aback, raising his glass, too.

“That’s a beautiful name,” Erik whispered, gazing at Marco from under his eyelashes.

“You like my name?” Marco croaked out. “Why have you never said that bef… I mean, thank you, I really appreciate that.” He took a huge sip from his red wine and placed the glass back on the table with trembling fingers.

Erik chuckled softly. “Tell me more about you,” he said, “are you in a relationship?”

Marco almost choked on the wine, not knowing what he should answer now. To his luck, Erik went on. “I’m single but, I’m longing for a relationship with someone who is able to make my heart speed up every single time I see him. Someone I can’t live without anymore because I need him like the air that I breathe. I believe in love till death.” He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, I bored you.”

“No, not at all,” the elder one replied, “because that’s what I believe in, too. I want to find the special one who means the world to me. Someone I can grow old with and love every single day of my life.” They got lost in their gazes, looking at each other for long seconds and savouring their love declarations they hadn’t been able to utter recently.

The waiter interrupted their flirting, bringing the steaks. He returned with a bowl of potatoes and one of coleslaw salad. “If you hand me your plate, I can serve you,” Erik said and when Marco gave him his plate, their fingers touched for a short moment, sending shivers down the blonde’s spine.

“You have wonderful hands,” he gave away without thinking.

“Do I?” Erik breathed back and Marco imagined that he already could smell his arousal. Erik offered Marco his hand, placing it on the table with its backside, the palm inviting the blonde. Marco got the hint and rested his own hand on Erik’s and the simple touch felt like heaven to him. Erik entangled their fingers and brushed with his thumb over Marco’s hand before he let go of it again. “We should eat, otherwise the meal will get cold”, he said gently.

And although Marco knew that he could hold hands with Erik every damn single day, he was really disappointed that the younger one has tugged his hand back, grabbing the cutlery and started to eat. _Maybe I should start flirting with him again_ , he considered, now challenged.

“You have a very good taste in wine,” he stated with a deep look into Erik’s eyes, raising the glass and swallowing the delicious liquid in a tantalizing slow motion, licking his lips afterwards.

“I also have a very good taste in men,” Erik murmured, slightly falling out of his role, making Marco smile.

“So what do we do after our dinner?” Marco asked, “can I show you around in the city? I know some beautiful places. By the way, it’s hot in here, isn’t it?” He opened the first button of his shirt and Erik swallowed visibly. Marco put his hand into the cleavage while Erik couldn’t leave his gaze from him.

“Yeah, we should definitely take a walk,” Erik managed to bring out, “waiter, can we please have the bill?” Erik paid for the dinner after a short discussion with Marco and then they left the restaurant, stepping out into a mild night.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Marco said, “shall we go over to the little park there? I know a cosy place there that I want to show to you.”

“Good idea,” Erik smiled.

They strolled over to the park and Marco headed for a large weeping willow. “It’s over there,” he said, reaching out his hand to Erik. The brunette took it and the warmth of his body captured Marco. He held Erik’s hand tightly, guiding him through the branches and to a bench in front of them. “Here,” he said tenderly, tugging Erik to the bench and sitting down on it. “I love this place, it’s quiet and beautiful.” He wrapped his arm around the younger one and pulled him closer, dwelling into the memories he had at this special place because it had been the one where he had kissed Erik for the first time.

They sat together on the bench until Marco turned his head to Erik, facing him and waiting for his reaction. He craved for a kiss and luckily, Erik seemed to feel the same. He came slowly closer until Marco could feel his breath on his own skin and then, their lips touched each other lightly as a feather. Marco was very careful at first, only tasting Erik’s mouth, before he nudged his tongue against the brunette’s lips, licking over them. Erik’s tongue finally met his own and the touch covered Marco’s whole body with goose bumps. He moaned softly, his tongue getting more curious and he recognized amazed that their kiss almost felt like their first one. He pulled Erik closer, pulling him onto his lap and buried his hands in Erik’s hair, stroking his scalp. His needy dick was very interested in his actions, pressed tightly against his trousers. “I want you, Erik,” he breathed into the younger one’s ear, dipping his tongue into it.

The honest confession made Erik groan. “I want you too, Marco,” he replied. “Come on, let’s go back to the hotel.”

“You really have reserved a hotel room?” Marco asked in disbelief, “I thought it was only…”

“Shhh,” Erik silenced him with a quick kiss. “I’m a businessman in a foreign city, did you forget that? Where should I sleep instead?” He grinned and pulled Marco up, taking his hand and heading into the direction of the hotel.

“I can’t believe this,” the blonde muttered, lost in his thoughts and his arousal.

“What? That you are going to make-out with a stranger you only got to know a few hours earlier?” Erik winked at him.

As an answer, Marco grabbed his wrists and pushed him against the next best tree, his tongue darting out of his mouth and right into Erik’s, shoving the younger one against the trunk until Erik almost couldn’t breathe properly anymore. “No, I can’t believe that I’m on heat to such an extent,” he panted. “You have no idea how much I need you, I’m going to die if I can’t feel you soon.” With one quick movement, Marco opened the zipper of Erik’s jeans and pushed his hand inside, running it over the twisting and throbbing length underneath the textile of his briefs.

“Hotel,” Erik gasped, “Marco, you’ll have to take me, please!” He whimpered in need and it was obvious that he wanted the blonde as much as Marco wanted him.

“I will, deep and hard”, Marco growled and they almost ran back to the venue, Erik closing his zipper on the last metres. They entered the lobby out of breath, Marco pushing impatiently at the button of the elevator. “Which floor”, he breathed, his hands never leaving Erik’s body.

“Fifth,” was the hoarse reply. The doors of the elevator opened and Marco pushed his lover inside, hitting the button with the '5' on it. The second the doors closed, he pressed Erik against the wall, his tongue deep down in the brunette’s throat, his hands tugging his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans. “Down the hallway,” Erik moaned while they stumbled out of the elevator, already slightly ruffled.

Erik fumbled the card of the hotel room out of his pocket with trembling fingers while Marco had his arms flung around his waist from behind, his lips sucking at the brunette’s sensitive neck. “Hurry up,” he urged, sighing relieved when Erik had finally opened the door. Marco slammed it closed and then, he tore Erik’s shirt open with one forceful movement, ruining it because the buttons flew away in each direction. Neither of them cared because Marco covered Erik’s nipples with his mouth, sucking and biting at the rosy flesh and Erik made no efforts to remain silent. He moaned loudly with every teasing lick of Marco’s tongue, opening his own jeans in the meantime and tugging it down to his ankles.

The blonde understood and went down on his knees. “Yes, blow me, please, oh god, Marco,” Erik begged. Marco shoved his hands under the waistband of Erik’s briefs, removing them with one vigorous pull. Erik’s dick sprung out of his prison, standing on guard duty, pulsing in anticipation. “Suck me,” Erik gasped, already holding Marco’s head in his hands and positioning him. The blonde parted his lips and Erik thrust his whole length into the wet cavern, screaming in pleasure.

To pretend that they did this for the first time made both of them forgetting about limits, living out their rougher side without taboos. Erik fucked Marco’s mouth relentlessly until the elder one had to let go, sinking down on the floor breathlessly. Erik knelt down to him, unbuttoning his shirt hastily. “Get these fucking clothes off,” he groaned, opening Marco’s belt and stripping his jeans and briefs off.  
  
Their naked bodies crashed into each other and Marco threw Erik down on the bed, resting on top of him, fighting for dominance. “I will fuck you senseless, you little bastard, I will shove my dick into you until you are screaming my name!”

Erik shivered heavily but then, he made a quick move, flipping them over and trapping Marco’s body underneath his own. “Oh well, we will see who is going to scream,” he panted, pinning Marco down on the mattress. He sat on the blonde’s lap, sliding slowly over his thighs and bending over the elder one’s private parts. “I will blow the mind out of you,” he announced hoarsely before he swallowed Marco’s whole length deep down his throat. And indeed, the blonde screamed. “Fuck, Erik, you’re so good in this!” Marco thrust upwards, right into Erik’s mouth who circled with his digits around Marco’s perineum.

“Oh no, it’s my turn,” the blonde growled, pushing Erik down on the mattress again. He shoved three of his digits into Erik’s mouth. “The better you moisturize them, the less it will hurt when I thrust them into you,” Marco stated, his voice as raw as it had never been before and Erik whimpered another time, covering Marco’s fingers with a thick layer of his spit. “Spread your legs,” Marco demanded, parting Erik’s trembling limbs widely with his hands. “So where’s the sweet little rosebud that needs to be filled?” he asked and Erik cried out in need. “Ah, there it is,” Marco gave the answer himself with satisfaction, thrusting two of his digits deep into Erik with one fluent motion.

“Fuck!” Erik screamed, wriggling under the onslaught, so aroused that his vision almost blurred out.

“Yes, scream, babe,” Marco continued, “I will make you scream even more.” He pushed his fingers deeper, watching fascinated how they disappeared into Erik’s body until he found what he had been looking for. “Shall I massage you a little bit?” he teased, stilling his fingers at the soft spot.

“Yes, Marco, please, do something,” Erik moaned helplessly, trying to fuck himself on Marco’s fingers but, the blonde pressed his hips into the mattress.

“You are so eager,” Marco rasped, “I will give you what you want.” But before he stroked Erik’s prostate, he pushed another finger into his core, spreading his fingers afterwards. “Can you take this?” he asked, staring at the stretched hole and his digits that pushed in and out.

“Yes, Marco, give me more,” Erik pleaded, not caring about how needy he sounded.

The blonde brushed over Erik’s prostate and his younger lover shouted his name immediately, biting on his lips. Marco kept him firmly in place, pressed onto the mattress with one hand, his other hand working deep inside Erik’s ass without mercy. “I’m going to make you come so hard, Erik,” he panted, “you have no idea how deep I will fuck you soon.”

Erik trembled and shivered. “I can’t stand it any longer, Marco, please,” he cried out, trying to remove the hand that forced him onto the mattress.

“Hush,” Marco soothed him, pulling his three digits out of Erik with a loud 'plop', grabbing a package with a condom he had seen on the nightstand. “Look at me,” he demanded then, “look at that gorgeous dick that is going to fill you now.” He presented Erik his hard manhood while he covered it with the lube he had also found on the nightstand. “Look how this long, thick cock is waiting for you.”

When Marco had finished his work, he rolled his body over Erik’s, pinning his arms down over his head. “I wish that I would have something to tie you with, but I will see to that the next time you’re in town,” he breathed into Erik’s ear, bringing his dick into position.

“Fuck, Marco, take me, I need you, I need you so!” Erik almost sobbed, staring at the strong man over him. Marco pushed his dick between Erik’s butt cheeks, resting it at his entrance.

“Prepare yourself,” Marco whispered, running his thumb over Erik’s lip. He braced himself on his arms and then, he snaked his hips forward, breaking Erik’s tight muscle and taking him with one deep thrust. He didn’t leave his lover any time to deal with the intrusion, pulling out of him and pushing back in until he was buried in Erik balls-deep. “Come on, you still can take more of me,” he demanded, nudging Erik’s legs wider apart, still not satisfied with the result. He grabbed Erik’s ankles and lifted them in the air, bracing himself on his legs now and thrusting back in. Marco reached incredibly deep and Erik screamed once more. “Yes, that’s good,” Marco murmured aroused, thrusting forward again. He set up a punishing pace, fucking Erik deep and hard. Eventually, he shifted the younger one’s legs and hit his prostate.

“Marco!” Erik screamed, throwing his head to the side.

“Ah, now I have you where I wanted you to have,” the blonde panted satisfied, thrusting into Erik’s prostate again, deep, hard and in a fast rhythm. Erik made needy sounds in his throat, biting on his lips to muffle his screams but, it was a hopeless undertaking. Marco pushed into him without a pause and finally, the younger one let go, screaming his name with each and every thrust, the sounds ringing in his own ears. Marco grabbed Erik’s ankles firmly, slowing down his pace. “Look at me,” he demanded again and Erik opened his eyes, his face suffocated from his lust. “You like it hard, don’t you?” Marco wanted to know.

“Yes,” Erik groaned, grabbing the sheets with both hands.

“Are you close?” Marco asked hoarsely, “do you think you can come untouched?”

“Oh God, Marco,” Erik moaned instead of a proper answer because his prostate was rewarded with another forceful thrust.

“I take this as a 'yes',” Marco replied satisfied, continuing his efforts, sweat dropping down from his body onto Erik’s. He let go of one of Erik’s legs, resting it at his shoulder, and stroked with his hand over the brunette’s chest, brushing with his thumb over Erik’s nipple. And the new stimulation was all that the younger one needed to fall over the edge.

Erik started to wince, clenching around Marco’s dick, his legs trembling heavily. He couldn’t even say that he was coming, he just shot his load over Marco’s chest without any warning, tears watering his eyes, one hoarse cry hanging in the air. “Yes, babe,” Marco comforted him, “it’s all right, come for me. Let go, don’t hold yourself back,” he murmured tenderly, stroking over Erik’s chest in soft strokes now. He waited until Erik had recovered a little bit before he thrust into him again. Erik opened his eyes, watching Marco while the blonde’s gaze broke, a forceful orgasm capturing his body. “Erik!” Marco screamed, filling the rubber and crashing hard onto Erik’s body who flung his arms around his back exhausted, caressing him erratically. It took Marco some moments before he could support himself on his arms again. He wanted to pull out of Erik but the younger one stopped him.

“Stay,” he whispered, “I like it when you’re still inside of me for a little while.”

Marco looked at him amazed because he hadn’t known this, either. “I’m sorry that I have been so rough, babe,” he regretted, inspecting Erik closely for bruises or any other signs of discomfort.

“Oh, I don’t mind when you’re a little bit wilder from time to time,” Erik chuckled and Marco let out a relieved puff. “Honestly, Marco, I love you,” he added with tenderness, “thank you for this wonderful evening, you truly have been a perfect businessman.”

The blonde chuckled. “Thank you for this hilarious idea. Maybe we should have a first date more often.” He gazed at Erik full of love and affection. “You’re the love of my life, you know that, right?” They sank into a kiss, this time a sweet and soft one.

“It’s almost a pity that there are not many advices left now, isn’t it?” Erik whispered, half-asleep.

“Mhm,” Marco answered, not less tired. “But maybe, there will be a second volume one day?” He grinned satisfied, taking Erik into his arms tightly, falling asleep skin on skin with the biggest gift life had sent him so far.


	9. Pleas and pleasures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely Blue_Night, this chapter goes out to you once again, inspired by your series "Give Me What I Need". In my chapter, Marco and Erik are making the first experiences with a topic that you have described very properly - just like I am making the first experiences with writing it. I hope that you will like it despite the first clumsy steps. :-)  
> And I haven't forgotten about your hint, I will surely use it in the second part of the series :-)
> 
> My wonderful funfan, thank you for your thorough beta-reading, it was fast and encouraged me a lot. :-)
> 
> My amazing readers, please leave some feedback for me. There will be another rather fluffy chapter left so please, stay tuned!

It was another lazy day with no obligations and after a long breakfast, Erik strolled casually over to the little side table in their living room, grabbing the magazine, earning a mischievous gaze from Marco. „Oh, someone is having special plans for today?“, he teased the younger one but finally, he couldn’t hide his own curiosity, joining Erik on the sofa. „What does it suggest?“ he asked and it was obvious that he was talking about the remaining advice in the paper.    
   
„ _Extend your ecstasy as long as possible_ ,“ Erik recited.    
   
„Haha, that’s easy!“ Marco gave away without thinking, „we both know how long I can last when it matters.“ He grinned smugly, crossing his arms in front of his chest as if he was waiting for confirmation from Erik.    
   
„Really?“ Erik said dryly. „Then I guess we’re having a challenge.“ He grinned back not less satisfied.    
   
„Which one?“ Marco replied, his face still showing his excitement.    
   
„You will only come when I tell you to do so,“ Erik stated, „and I bet that you will beg me for release.“    
   
„Deal!“ Marco said, totally convinced of himself. „But there’s no way that I’m going to plead with you.“    
   
Erik just chuckled to himself, standing up and walking away.    
   
„What are you doing?“ Marco asked stunned, „I thought you would continue right away...?“ He let the last sentence hang in the air, his dick already pretty interested in the topic that Erik had mentioned.    
   
„I’m going to take a shower and probably, I will go to the supermarket, then. Our fridge is really empty, Marco.“ The younger one winked at his boyfriend, locking the door behind him after he had entered the bathroom.    
   
Marco however didn’t understand a single thing. He thought that Erik was going to drive him crazy and now he left him? He really had to talk seriously to him.  
  
  
***     
  
  
Erik took his time in the bathroom and Marco became more and more restless. Are they going to have sex right now or not? He imagined laying his hands on Erik’s naked skin, pushing his tongue inside the brunette’s mouth and his dick throbbed another time. Probably Erik was going to shower because he wanted to be ready for their sex, Marco finally told himself.    
   
Yet, when the door of the bathroom was opened again, Erik appeared fully dressed in the frame, tight jeans pointing out the muscles of his thighs and a skinny shirt his abs. „Do you really want to go shopping now?“ Marco asked incredulously.    
￼   
„Sure,“ Erik commented. „Is there anything I should buy for you?“ He grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote down the shopping list.   
   
„No, but please, hurry up. I need you,“ Marco replied confused.    
   
Erik only smiled at him before he left the flat, leaving his horny boyfriend behind.   
  
  
***   
  
  
It took Erik 92 minutes to be back from shopping. 92 endless minutes in which Marco thought of jerking off not only one time. He didn’t do it, hoping that he could take Erik immediately when he would be back. When the younger one finally arrived, his hopes seemed to be fulfilled at first.    
   
„Hey, babe,“ Erik breathed, dropping the bags on the floor and walking over to Marco. „I’m back.“ He grinned in a tantalizing way, slumping down next to the blonde on the sofa.   
   
„Thank God,“ Marco sighed, burying his hands in Erik’s hair. He tried to move him closer to kiss him but Erik hesitated. „I should put away the shopping first,“ he said.    
   
„It can wait,“ Marco whispered into his ear, nibbling at the earlobe, licking with his tongue over it. „I have another plan in mind first.“   
   
„Good idea,“ Erik gave in, returning the kiss. A hot wave of pleasure captured Marco’s body and he let go, living out his desire and lust. His dick was soon fully erected, addressed by the passionate play of their tongues deep down in Erik’s mouth, and needed to be freed out of its prison. Erik seemed to sense it and ran his hand firmly over the bulge, making Marco moan.    
   
„You’re so hard, baby,“ the younger one murmured, massaging Marco’s dick who groaned in delight, „but, I’m sorry, you will have to wait longer.“   
   
„Pardon me?“ Marco exclaimed, his dick thrusting into the emptiness because Erik had removed his hand.    
   
„The shopping bags,“ Erik reminded him. „I have to put some items in the fridge otherwise, they will become rancid.“    
   
„You can’t be serious,“ Marco stammered, his painful hard dick soaking his briefs with pre-come. „I have waited so long for you until you returned from shopping, I need you!“    
   
„Later,“ Erik answered, „later, babe.“ Then, he disappeared into the kitchen but not without winking at his needy boyfriend.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Erik didn’t return from the kitchen and Marco eventually walked over to him, finding Erik bent over a book. „What are you doing, babe?“ he breathed into Erik’s ear from behind, flinging his arms around him. Marco started to stroke over Erik’s belly, moving his hands lower and lower as if by accident.    
   
„I’m baking a cake,“ Erik said concentrated, shoving away Marco’s hands.    
￼   
Marco however couldn’t trust his ears. „You are doing what?“ he exclaimed.    
   
„I’m baking a cake,“ Erik repeated patiently. „Please, don’t disturb me, I want it to be a success.“ He ushered Marco out of the kitchen and closed the door another time behind him. Soon, the delicious smell of a cake waved through the flat. Yet, Marco couldn’t savor it because he had to think of his other _hunger_ instead. He pushed his hand unconsciously in his own pants, kneading his soft dick that hardened immediately again.    
   
„Don’t you dare!“ A sharp shout sounded through the flat and Marco let go of his manhood startled. „I told you that you are not allowed to come until I will give you the permission to do so.“ Erik came over to him. „By the way, do you want to taste the dough? It’s fantastic. He ran his finger through the content of the bowl he held in his hands, offering it to Marco afterwards. „Here, try it.“   
   
Marco licked over Erik’s finger and the younger one used the opportunity to push his digit into Marco’s mouth, making him moan again in need. The blonde sucked desperately at the finger and Erik threw back his head, closing his eyes. _Finally he is read_ y, Marco thought but, Erik didn’t do him the favor. „I will have a look at the cake, then,“ he replied, walking over to the kitchen and Marco considered for a short moment to simply take a cold shower.    
   
Instead, he joined Erik in the kitchen again. „How is the cake doing?“ he asked, bending over his boyfriend, staring together with him into the oven.    
   
„Very well,“ Erik answered, pulling Marco into his arms. „It needs an hour now,“ he whispered, grazing his fingertips over the blonde’s chest.    
   
„Fine,“ Marco whispered back aroused, „that should do for us. Should we go over to the bedroom?“ He tugged Erik up, nuzzling his neck and embracing him tightly, rubbing his once again half-hard dick against the groin of his boyfriend. Erik returned the embrace, pushing his hand under Marco’s shirt, caressing the naked skin. „Yes, that’s good,“ Marco moaned slightly. „Come on, we’ll go to the bedroom.“ Erik didn’t let him go but pressed his lips onto Marco’s, sharing a deep tongue kiss with him. „Don’t waste any more time,“ Marco finally gasped, trying to urge Erik into the direction of the bedroom. However, his boyfriend escaped again, slipping out of his embrace.    
   
„I forgot to make an important phone call,“ Erik regretted and Marco groaned frustrated. The brunette strolled out of the room, calling his best friend afterwards and chatting with him on the line while Marco stared down at his neglected dick in disbelief. This time, his cock didn’t soften and he walked over to the room where Erik was on the line. He made big, pleading eyes and pointed at the lower region of his abdomen, trying to show Erik that he was in need. Marco stroked over his member, giving proof of his strong arousal and it seemed that Erik finally, _finally_ took pity on him.    
   
„I’ll call you next week, I’ll have to come to an end. Yeah, bye,“ the brunette said, throwing his mobile away.    
   
„Erik,“ Marco put his foot down determined. „I need to have sex right now.“    
   
„Are you already begging?“ Erik grinned at him and then, Marco understood.    
   
„You’re such a dork!“ he complained, „and no, I’m not begging.“ He tried to play the unimpressed one, walking out of the room again when he felt strong arms wrapped around him.      
  
„Bedroom?“ Erik breathed into his ear.      
  
„Fuck, yes,“ Marco answered aroused, pulling Erik closer and stumbling together with him to their bed. He pushed the younger one down on it, crawling over him. Erik let him dominate him, sunken in a passionate kiss, Marco’s hands roaming over his body. Soon, they both had lost their shirts and Erik could feel through their pants that Marco was rock-hard.    
   
„Are you still up for our challenge?“ Erik asked roughly, holding Marco’s face in both of his hands.    
   
„Sure,“ the blonde replied, breathing heavily.    
   
„Can I tie you, then?“ Erik asked, hurrying to continue when he saw that Marco winced. „I won’t move away this time, I promise, babe.“    
   
„Okay,“ Marco said with obvious hesitation. However, his state of need didn’t leave any room for discussions.    
   
„Get undressed,“ Erik ordered tenderly, „I want you to be naked.“ While Marco stripped, grateful that his erected cock finally lost its prison, Erik brought the soft straps to fix Marco to the bed. He took his wrists and tied them, his boyfriend now lying vulnerable and exposed in front of him in all his naked glory. „You’re so damn hot, babe,“ Erik said, drinking into the sight of his boyfriend while he slowly, very slowly got rid of his own clothes, Marco’s gaze glued to him.    
   
First, Erik lost his socks, then his pants. His tight black briefs accentuated his also hard manhood very nicely and Marco longed to touch him. Yet, all he could do was to caress Erik’s body with his eyes. „Lose the briefs, too,“ he gasped, moaning silently when Erik undressed the last piece of his garment, his wonderful dick reaching proudly in the air. Erik sat down next to his side, using only one digit to draw lines over Marco’s body.  
  
He started with his lips, brushed down his throat over the sensitive part where Marco’s pulse was clearly palpable, over his collarbones and deeper to his nipples. Erik circled with his digit over the rosy knobs, his eyes never leaving Marco’s gaze, the arousal so clearly visible in the blonde’s eyes. The younger one moved to the second nipple, taking his time to caress it, before he made his way to Marco’s belly button. The brunette traced the lines of Marco’s groin, never coming close to his glistening dick or his balls. Erik stroked over the inner side of Marco’s thighs, down to his knees and ankles and up on his other leg again. „Do you like that?“ he asked, staring intensively at Marco.   
   
„Yes,“ the blonde rasped, „but, I need more. Much more, Erik, please.“ His dick already felt like exploding, so much blood stuffed into it that it almost hurt. As an answer, Erik placed his whole palm on Marco’s chest, the warmth radiating into his skin. He teased Marco’s nipples with two of his fingers, tugging and twisting them until Marco cried out in arousal.    
   
„Marco,“ Erik asked afterwards with innocence, „when you are coming later, which way would you like to do it? Shall I fuck you or do you want me to ride you? Should I bring you to the edge with my fingers or with my tongue or with everything together? Just tell me what you want.“    
   
Marco was so aroused and needy that he didn’t even think twice about his wish. „Fuck me with your tongue,“ he groaned, a trembling shiver capturing him in anticipation.    
   
￼„Finally you have admitted what you are longing for,“ Erik stated satisfied after this confession. „I will give you what you need but, you will have to wait, babe.“ Erik continued with his soft strokes over Marco’s body, touching and caressing every inch of his hot skin except his dick and balls. Marco wriggled on the sheets, desperate to get more until Erik covered him with his body, pressing him down on the mattress. He created some friction between their bodies, trapping their dicks and Marco rubbed his hips against Erik’s to get more. Erik allowed him to do it until Marco’s breath became erratic. „Are you close?“ he asked, pressing his body firmer against Marco’s.   
   
„Yes,“ the blonde panted, „I need to come, Erik.“ His sticky pre-come announced his orgasm but Erik rolled down from him just seconds before Marco would have found his release.    
   
The blonde whimpered in despair and Erik lay down next to him, taking him into his arms. „Keep on breathing, babe, it will get better soon,“ Erik soothed him, waiting together with Marco until he had recovered from the refusal.    
   
Then, Erik bent over Marco again, running his wet tongue over him, just the same way he had done it with his digits earlier. Soon, the blonde was a trembling mess. „Move to my dick,“ he pleaded, already on the brink of coming for the next time. Marco spread his legs wide, trying to move Erik between them. The brunette however took his time, licking over Marco’s thighs until he almost reached his twitching dick. Eventually, he also licked over Marco’s hard member and the blonde cried out. „Yes, Erik, blow me, oh my God, please, suck my dick.“ He moaned while Erik licked over the whole length, never taking it in his mouth completely. „What are you doing to me, Erik, I’m so hard,“ Marco groaned, thrusting his hips upwards but once again, he met nothing than emptiness because Erik had withdrawn.    
   
„I can’t stand it!“ Marco cried out, thrusting upwards another time without effect. His balls were thick, heavy and hurting, almost cramping and his dick was so hard that he couldn’t focus on anything else anymore.    
   
„Hush, babe,“ Erik comforted him, taking him into his arms and letting him sob at his shoulder. Marco eventually stared at his own cock, not believing how aroused and painfully hard he was. He needed some time to pull himself together, still whimpering when Erik started the next attempt. This time, the brunette enwrapped Marco’s dick with his lips without any warning, sucking one vigorous time at it before he pulled back. Marco screamed again, his dick throbbing. Erik simply looked him in the eyes, gazing up to him before he sucked in Marco’s dick again, bringing him to the edge. Their gazes met when Erik withdrew just a second before he would have released Marco’s orgasm.    
   
„God damn!“ Marco whined, still not finding his satisfaction.    
   
Erik kept sitting by his side, running his hand up and down his chest. „It’s all right, Marco, shhh,“ he murmured soothing words, wiping the tears of his boyfriend away. He caressed and stroked him for minutes before he snuggled up to Marco’s side, wrapping his fingers around Marco’s dick, jerking him off. Soon he felt that Marco tensed every muscle in his body. Erik slowed down his pace, watching Marco attentively who bit on his lips, tugging at his ties, throwing his head to the side, just moments before his orgasm.    
   
„Hold back!“ Erik ordered roughly, squeezing Marco’s dick in his palm. The blonde sucked in the air violently just to let it out in a desperate whimper. „Erik,“ he sobbed, fresh tears watering his eyes, „I. Need. To. Come. Please. Please!“    
   
￼Erik stroked over his hair, a soft, tender and most of all understanding gesture. „You can let go now, babe,“ he said softly, „you did very well.“ Then, he made himself comfortable between Marco’s parted legs. Erik kissed Marco’s balls, sucking slightly at them before he lowered his head, licking with the whole width of his tongue over Marco’s perineum. He stroked the blonde’s rosebud with his tongue, using more spit to moisturize it.    
   
Marco moaned now constantly, his legs that were bent over Erik’s shoulders shivering and shaking. Erik nudged his tongue against Marco’s tight muscle, widening and stretching it until the tip made its way into the older one’s most secret part. Erik pushed his tongue forward tenderly yet relentlessly, thrusting it in and out to reach deeper and deeper. In addition, he spread Marco’s butt cheeks to get better access, his mouth now pressed close to Marco’s entrance. Marco’s moans had turned into little cries and now, he started to scream. Erik pushed almost his whole tongue into his ass and the blonde gave up his battle, stimulated to the uttermost.    
   
Marco screamed his head off while a forceful orgasm deprived him off all senses, swearing that he even became unconscious for some seconds after the first almost painful contraction. His muscles clenched and released, clenched and released in endless, intense waves and he barely noticed that his semen landed on his belly. He sucked in the air through his raspy throat, lacking oxygen all of a sudden. In the meantime, Erik released his ties, resting Marco’s arms on the mattress with great care and embracing his boyfriend. Marco still sobbed, the whole experience with his prolonged and denied orgasm outrunning him. „It’s fine,“ Erik consoled him, „I got you.“ He rocked Marco in his arms, dabbing kisses all over his face.    
   
„What was this?“ Marco asked finally in a mixture between accusation and awe but Erik silenced him with a kiss.    
   
„We still can learn a lot together, Marco,“ he said when their mouths parted. „Just trust me, babe.“  Marco stared at his boyfriend amazed.   „But for the moment, we should just plan the realization of the last advice. Are you rather up for a trip into the sun or into the mountains?“ Erik ruffled Marco’s hair tenderly.  The blonde wasn’t able to form coherent thoughts, stunned about Erik’s self-confidence. „Sun, then,“ Erik decided. „The next time you will be the one in control,“ he promised.  "And now I will try to rescue the cake." He gifted Marco with a gentle smile, standing up to walk over to the kitchen.   
   
Marco rubbed absent-mindedly over his wrists, still feeling the aftermaths of his incredible orgasm, suddenly smiling all over his face because he not only had found deep satisfaction but, he also had made an important decision.  
￼


	10. Surround me with your love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My lovely Blue_Night, this chapter goes out to you again. :-) I haven't planned the first scene but, I simply had to write it for you this way. :-) Thank you for all your support and help! 
> 
> My wonderful funfan, thank you so much for your fast and thorough beta-reading, I can't praise your help enough. :-) 
> 
> To all my amazing readers, this is going to be a very romantic chapter with lots of love and tons of fluff. This story will also have an eleventh chapter, a very important one as you will read during this one. It feels right to end my story in a rather romantic way because I believe that sex is 'especially special' if it goes along with deep love for the person you are sharing this passion with.

„Are you afraid of flying?“ Marco asked his boyfriend stunned after they had taken their seats in the airplane. He had given Erik the advantage and the younger one sat next to the window, yet, he didn’t look outside, his gaze focused on the seat in front of him, his face pale like death.    
   
Erik swallowed hard, embarrassed to admit that Marco had hit the mark. He wasn’t on board of an airplane very often and the last time he had done so was years ago. The fear he felt now took his breath away.    
   
„Relax, baby,“ Marco whispered, placing his hand on Erik’s thigh, stroking it gently. They were heading to the Maldives were they had rented a hidden bungalow on the beach or, to be precise, in the sea, because it was standing on stilts directly in the water. Their holiday would last one week and it was costing a fortune - a fortune they could luckily afford. Although it was winter in Europe, their destination promised a warm, cozy time on a sunny island.    
   
The plane that would bring them to their own private paradise was small, only two seats next to each other in a row, so that Marco and Erik didn’t have any neighbors. For the next ten hours, they would be trapped in this flying sardine tin and the thought of it brought Erik to the brink of a panic attack.    
   
„I will distract you when we’re up in the air and when we have eaten dinner, babe,“ Marco promised, his hand wrapped around Erik’s knee, squeezing it gently. He let his fingers slowly wander upwards until Erik started to pant.    
   
The younger one closed his eyes and concentrated on the comfortable feeling of Marco’s hand resting on his leg, promising solace, comfort - and love. He managed a weak smile and thought about the advice in the magazine that has brought them into this plane.    
   
“ _I see us both on vacation in summer, on a lonely island. There won’t be many other people around and we are sharing a bungalow on our own, probably next to the beach. One night, it will still be very warm outside, the moon will be full and the stars bright, we will go to the beach and love each other in the soft surge of the sea_ “, Marco had written.    
   
Erik remembered each and every word and each and every time they had put an advice from the magazine into practice. Probably this last advice would be the topping on the cake, if only he could manage to endure this flight. In the end, he had no other choice than to do so.

 

***   

 

After the safe start of the plane, Marco’s fingers firmly entangled with his, Erik relaxed a little bit, his body losing some of its tension. The cabin crew served and cleared their dinner and he finally dared to look out of the window, the sight amazing him. The sun was slowly descending, bathing the clouds - and Marco’s handsome face - in a wonderful, warm light. Erik sighed, grabbing Marco’s hand tighter. „I love you,“ he mumbled, letting his head fall against Marco’s shoulder. The blonde took a blanket the stewardesses had offered them and placed it over their legs, switching the light over their heads off. Soon, it was dark inside of the plane and they could hear that some of the other passengers had fallen asleep. Erik himself felt a little bit sleepy but that changed when he suddenly sensed something under the blanket - cheeky fingers that searched their way to his groin.    
￼   
„Marco!“ Erik whispered embarrassed but also aroused, „you can’t do that here!“    
   
„Why not?“ Marco whispered back. „I promised you that I will distract you. As long as you stay calm, nobody will take notice of us.“ He winked at Erik and tightened his grip, pressing his palm against the growing bulge in Erik’s pants. „Do you want to become a member of the Miles High Club?“ he breathed into Erik’s ear, followed by a soft snicker.    
   
Erik however wasn’t able to form an unsuspicious answer anymore, his blood shooting straight into his lap. His dick gave the answer for him and Marco slowly opened the zipper of his jeans, somehow managing it to tug Erik’s hard cock out of the briefs and the fly. „Whoa,“ was all Erik could stammer, his throat in the already dry cabin running even hoarser. Then, he opened his belt as quietly as possible to give Marco better access. Even if he would have wanted to stop his sassy boyfriend, his desire simply wouldn’t let him anymore.    
   
And so he grabbed his armrests tighter while Marco lay his fingers firmly around his dick, jerking him off under the blanket, careful to muffle any sounds under the thick fabric. Suddenly, the stewardess walked by, checking if one of the passengers would need anything and both held their breaths, Marco’s hand still on Erik’s dick, already sticky with his pre-come. To their relief, the stewardess left again without really looking at them and Marco continued with his ministration, massaging and twisting Erik’s dick with his fingers in a way he knew would drive his boyfriend crazy.    
   
Erik indeed breathed heavily, his feet stemmed against the floor, his whole body tensed and pressed into his seat. He bit hard on his lips to avoid any sound although the moans preferably wanted to escape his mouth, filling the whole cabin. Why did Marco know where exactly he had to press and stroke to push him closer and closer to completion?    
   
As if he had read Erik’s thought, Marco used his thumb to draw gentle circles around the tip of Erik’s dick, gliding over the sensitive skin easily because the pre-come had moisturized it. Erik started to shiver erratically, his whole groin on fire. For a short moment he considered if he really could come in the middle of a plane, surrounded by other people but then, it was too late because Marco sped up his pace and sent Erik over the edge and into a mind-blowing height.    
   
The younger one sucked in the air sharply, his whole body going stiff and soon afterwards limp, his hot seed caught by Marco’s hand. Erik pressed his lids close, savoring the incredible rush that rolled through his body, the thought that he had found his release in public suddenly boosting his pleasure. He chuckled smugly, feeling satisfied and a little bit dirty, placing a quick kiss on Marco’s lips.    
   
„Thank you for eliminating my fear of flying,“ he whispered while he stuffed his still pulsing dick back into his trousers, handing Marco a handkerchief afterwards. „Actually, I could get used to this.“ He held hands with his boyfriend, stroking the palm that had given him so much pleasure, glorified and happy, until he dozed off, knowing that this vacation would truly be worth the long hours in this little sardine tin.   
   
   
***   
   
   
„I. Need. A. Bed. To. Sleep.“ Erik groaned when they had finally arrived at their destination. After the long hours of the intercontinental flight, they had to use another small seaplane to arrive at their island and he was totally worn out after being awake for almost twenty hours - and one orgasm.    
   
„Me, too,“ Marco yawned beside him. „Let’s check in and look for our bungalow.“ They entered the lobby of the hotel facility where the receptionist handed them their key.    
   
„It’s the last bungalow on the left side, over the footbridge here,“ he pointed into the direction. „We will bring your suitcases in some minutes, just make yourself comfortable until then.“    
   
The sun was shining down on them with all its power while they made their way to their bungalow. Despite his exhaustion, Erik was deeply impressed. „This is truly a paradise here, Marco,“ he fancied, „look over there, the turquoise sea and the fine sand on the beach!“    
   
Marco’s spirits seemed to be revived, too. „And the palms and the cozy little bungalows!“ he added, smiling all over his face.    
   
Finally, they stood in front of their bungalow and Erik gave the key to Marco. „It’s your wish, you should open the door,“ the younger one murmured, flinging his arms around the blonde from behind while Marco obeyed.    
   
„Oh my God,“ he stammered when he saw their accommodation for the first time. The bungalow was huge, with a spacy living room and a separate bedroom, an enormous bed standing in the middle of it, countless cushions and cool sheets inviting them.    
   
„This is incredible,“ Erik stated, walking to the terrace that gave access to the open sea. „Look over here,“ he said, showing Marco stairs that led straight into the water, the sea-bed clearly visible. Obviously, the ocean wasn’t deep at this place.

Marco gulped. „It’s the perfect place for my wish,“ he stuttered, pulling Erik into his arms. „And the perfect man,“ he added, nibbling at Erik’s ear. His curious tongue asked for access to Erik’s mouth tenderly and they deepened their kiss soon, overwhelmed by the whole atmosphere, only interrupted by the knocking on the door announcing that their suitcases had arrived.    
   
They quickly grabbed their luggage and brought them to the bedroom before they sank down on the gorgeous bed, the smooth mattress almost swallowing them. Marco tossed his shirt aside, soon followed by his trousers and socks. „It’s really hot in here,“ he said apologetically, but, Erik got him and followed his example. Then, they lay down on the comfortable bed, only dressed in their briefs, searching for skin contact.    
   
Marco covered Erik’s body carefully with his own, taking the face of his boyfriend in his hands, kissing him thoroughly. „I can’t get enough of you,“ he admitted, „I wonder if this will ever stop.“   
   
Erik shook his head vigorously. „If it will ever stop, we will come here again and I will make love to you like I will do in the next week. Rough and soft, slow and fast, hard and tender, here in the bed or out there in the sea - just like you need it, Marco.“ He scratched tenderly over the blonde’s stubble that has grown because he hadn’t shaved during their long journey.    
   
„I love you so much,“ Marco replied, pulling Erik into his arms. They were still exhausted and so they remained on the bed, their bodies pressed close to each other until sleep took over. ' _Sometimes you don’t even have to make love to find intimacy_ ' was the last thing that Erik thought before he allowed himself to doze off, holding the man he loved more than his own life safely in his arms.    

 

***   
   
   
„Babe, are you awake?“ The whispered words brought Erik back to reality. He needed some moments to understand where he was and then, he smiled, still sleepy, turning around to face his boyfriend.    
   
„Yes, I am,“ he breathed, noticing that it was already dark outside. How long had they been asleep? The time difference and the jet lag had apparently hit them with full force because it was in the middle of the night as he recognized after a short view on his watch.    
   
„I need a shower,“ Marco suggested, „do you want to join me?“ He smirked at Erik, showing him the crooked smile the younger one could never resist. Marco stood up, losing his briefs on the way to the bathroom and if Erik would have needed further clarification, he couldn’t have missed the blonde’s intentions now.  
   
The brunette darted out of the bed, catching Marco in front of the bathroom, grabbing his wrists and pressing him against the wall of their bungalow. „Gotcha,“ he whispered aroused, trapping the slim body of his boyfriend between his own and the wall.    
   
Marco however slipped out of the tight embrace and ran back into the living room in all his naked glory. „No, you didn’t“, he laughed, „catch me if you can.“ Erik still stood in front of the bathroom, taking his briefs off. He threw the garment away, Marco’s eyes following it, and used the distraction to bridge the distance between them, throwing Marco down on the sofa in the living room. The blonde wriggled underneath Erik’s body, yet, he didn’t have a chance to escape.    
   
„Give in to me,“ Erik panted, pressing his naked body on Marco’s, their erections rubbing against each other.    
   
„Your point,“ Marco gasped in return, surrendering to his boyfriend. Their lips found each other again and they didn’t part while Erik helped Marco up and nudged him in the direction of the bathroom, straight under the shower. He pressed him roughly against the wall of the shower cubicle, his tongue filling Marco’s mouth, turning the water on. The stream hit both of them, soaking their hair and their bodies, yet, they didn’t care, kissing each other as if their life depended on it.    
   
„Come with me,“ Erik suddenly whispered, brushing Marco’s wet hair out of his forehead. He was wide awake now, the jet lag taking its toll, the nerves in his body tingling and dancing. Erik pulled Marco out of the shower stall, not drying him off, guiding him to the terrace, their wet footsteps leaving small puddles all over the wooden floor.    
   
Erik walked outside, down the stairs and straight into the open sea. When the water played around his feet, he winced surprised because it was still very warm. Marco followed him on his heels, breathing in the scent of the ocean and the night that was enlightened by the moon and the stars.    
   
The younger one jumped into the water, diving under the shimmering surface, joggling his hair when he finally appeared again. „Join me,“ he whispered, looking at Marco who still stood on the stairs, his pale and utterly hot, naked body bathing in the moonlight. The blonde started to grin and then, he also dived into the water, only an elegant shadow underneath it, until Erik sensed his arms behind him, holding him in a tight hug.    
   
„Seems like my dream is coming true,“ Marco breathed into Erik’s ear, his voice raw, his fingers wandering over the brunette’s chest. They could stand easily in the water, the soft sand very comfortable between their toes, the sea rushing silently. „Turn around,“ Marco demanded huskily and when Erik did, he drank in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend, his love for him taking his breath away for the umpteenth time. With his own lips he took Erik’s that tasted of the salty sea, of desire and arousal.    
   
„I want to carry you,“ Marco murmured, laying his hands around Erik’s butt cheeks and lifting him gently. The younger one understood and wrapped his legs around Marco’s hips, his arms getting a grip around Marco’s shoulders. The warm water supported the weight and Marco felt as if he held a feather in his arms. He could easily move his hands to Erik’s butt cheeks, slipping between them and pushing one finger into the small entrance. For a short moment he was scared that he would torture his beloved one without lube but, Erik swallowed his digit eagerly and without resistance.    
   
They had agreed before their trip that they wouldn’t use condoms any longer, promising that they would never cheat on each other. Marco loved Erik way too much to even look at another man and he was quite sure that it was the same the other way round.    
   
Marco started to move a little bit, wading through the water with Erik’s legs wrapped around his hips until he found a comfortable place to stand, one where the stars were clearly visible and the moonlight touched Erik’s pretty face. „You know how much I adore you?“ he mumbled, burying his head in the crook of Erik’s neck, his finger slowly pushing deeper into the brunette’s body.    
   
„Marco,“ was all Erik replied, overwhelmed and needy. The blonde used a second digit to enter Erik’s core, slowly and gently, never hurting his boyfriend. Soon, he added the third digit and Erik’s soft moans filled the warm air. Then, Marco shifted Erik’s body until the tip of his dick was pressed between the younger one’s butt cheeks.    
   
„I will make love to you now, baby,“ Marco gasped, letting Erik sink on his rock-hard manhood that stretched the small hole relentlessly. Marco could feel Erik’s strong heartbeat, their chests pressed so close together that even the sea water barely fitted in between them and then, he thrust upwards, breaching Erik’s muscle and pushing his full length into the brunette’s body.    
   
Erik trembled vigorously in his arms, taking all of Marco’s impressive dick, and the blonde started to rock him gently, sending out little waves that broke on the stilts of their bungalow with tiny little noises. Marco circled his hips, not pushing in and out but moving inside of his boyfriend, his dick pressed against his prostate and filling his tight channel mind-blowingly deep.    
   
Erik clung to Marco’s shoulders, lost in the feeling of being carried, feeling safe and protected, loved and desired, _completed_ in every possible way. The older one started to thrust in and out very carefully, holding Erik over the water surface with his strong arms. Erik pressed himself even closer to Marco’s body to meet his thrusts, rubbing his own hips against Marco’s belly to create friction for his own rock-hard dick.    
   
He swore that he had never felt this intensity before, surrounded by the warm sea water, out in the endless open of the ocean but also enwrapped in Marco’s love, the dick of his boyfriend filling him and making him whole. A tear of pure bliss trickled down Erik’s face and mingled with the salty sea water as Marco picked up his pace, placing particular hard thrust between his soft and tender ones. Soon, Erik moaned in the rhythm of Marco’s pushes who found his prostate so easily.    
   
Erik’s sense for time blurred out, he simply concentrated on the warm water and the hard dick that massaged him and all of a sudden an incredible orgasm outran him. A loud scream hung over the sea, heading out to the stars and the moon above him, as he spilled his release into the ocean with every vehement contraction of his body.    
   
It seemed to last like an eternity and Erik barely noticed that Marco walked over to the beach with him. He still carried him, laying him down in the secret shadow of a palm that was bent over the water. Erik sank into the sand and Marco lifted his legs, making himself comfortable between them and thrust right back into his boyfriend with one deep push. Erik welcomed him in his body, tightening his muscles to intensify the sensation for his beloved one.    
   
The blonde only needed a few very deep but gentle thrusts before he started to moan loudly. „Erik, I’m so close, I’m coming,“ he gasped, burying himself one last time in his boyfriend, squirting his release into the tight heat until he had nothing more to give. Then, he sank down on Erik, almost crashing him with his weight.    
   
„Was it like you had imagined it, babe?“ Erik wanted to know shyly, hoping from the bottom of his heart that he had been able to fulfill Marco’s wish.    
   
„No, it was much better,“ Marco stated, falling down into the sand next to Erik. „How could it be that we still can outperform ourselves?“ He looked at the younger one amazed.    
   
„Because we love each other and because we belong together,“ Erik answered simply under the rustling palm branches that swayed slowly in a mild breeze, giving them shelter and protection. They stayed on the beach for minutes or hours, losing track of time, kissing and cuddling, listening to the sounds of the night and the ocean, until they finally swam back to their bungalow.    
   
During the next week, they made love to each other in the bed, sometimes using ties; they slept with each other on the sofa, letting ice cubes ran all over their heated bodies; they took each other from behind or face to face, on the beach and in the sea; but most of all: They _loved_ each other without compromises.    
   
And when Marco was sitting in the plane again, on the homebound journey after a perfect vacation, he watched the sleeping beauty next to him, running his hand over the cheek of the most stunning man he had ever seen.    
   
The man he wanted to ask the all-important question.


	11. The all-important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, I hope that you will like this last chapter of "Reading arouses", I put all that I had into it. Thank you for being there for me all of the time! 
> 
> Dear funfan, I can't thank you enough for your beta-reading, your precious comments and hints throughout this whole story. I couldn't have done it with your constant and lovely support. 
> 
> My dear readers, this is probably the most emotional chapter I have ever written. It demanded all of me and I was completely spent and worn out when I had finished it. I would have never expected my story to end this way but, it simply felt right. This chapter means a lot to me. It includes tons of fluff again, many passionate encounters - and the all-important question, as the title suggests. 
> 
> Please, share your feedback with me, your opinion would mean the world to me, especially about this chapter.

„Is my style of driving too sporty?“ Erik asked concerned. Ever since they had started off to their destination, Marco had seemed to be nervous and almost scared. The blonde had his right hand clenched around the armrest of the passenger’s door and he stared at the winter scenery, his chest heaving heavily as he breathed.    
   
„Pardon me?“ Marco asked absent-mindedly, sitting in Erik’s car stiff as a poker. He coughed a little bit as if to clear his throat.    
   
„Shall I slow down a little bit?“ Erik repeated his question, placing his palm on Marco’s thigh, feeling how tensed his boyfriend was. ‚ _What the hell is wrong with him_?‘, Erik mused, not remembering that he might have done anything wrong. They had been driving for three hours now, in the direction of a small chalet in Switzerland they had rented out. It was only a few days before Christmas and they would return home before the Holy Night to celebrate it with their families, but for now, they would spend four days in the cozy cabin and Erik had looked forward to it since weeks.   
   
Erik started to stroke Marco’s leg gently, trying to ease the tension but, all too soon he had to place his hand back on the steering wheel, the snow falling in thick flakes, the windshield wipers busy. „I will be careful, don’t worry, babe,“ Erik tried to calm his beloved one down. Marco was probably afraid of the icy roads, Erik assumed. The blonde rested his head at the side window of the vehicle, still not saying anything.    
   
„Try to sleep a little bit,“ Erik murmured. „I will bring us to the chalet safe and sound.“ To his surprise, Marco really closed his eyes, but he couldn’t tell if he really drifted away or if he simply mused about something that troubled him.    
  
  
***   
  
  
After a short stop when they drank coffee and ate sandwiches, Marco still speaking only in syllables, and after some more hours of driving, they finally arrived at the small village the owner of their chalet lived in. Erik had typed the address into the GPS of his car, following the instructions, until they parked in front of the house where they needed to pick the key up.    
   
„You can stay in the car, babe,“ Erik said, placing a quick peck on Marco’s cheek. „Are you all right?“ he added concerned.    
   
„Yes,“ Marco murmured, trying to manage a smile.   
   
When Erik jumped out of the car and disappeared in the owner’s house, Marco quickly felt for the small bundle that was hidden in the pocket of his jacket, his hand trembling while he traced the line of the little box with his fingers.    
  
  
***   
  
  
„I’m sorry, Marco,“ Erik regretted when he took another hairpin bend, up a narrow road, the small village already lying a few hundred meters below them. „Are you sick?“    
   
The brunette sounded so contritely that Marco finally pulled himself together, trying to forget about his nervousness and his panic that Erik might say ‚no‘ to his all-important question.    
   
￼„No, it’s fine, baby,“ he whispered softly, wiping the side window with the sleeve of his shirt to get a better view of the scenery. „It’s so beautiful out there. Thank you for coming up with this idea.“    
   
Erik smiled, thinking back what he had written down on the paper when they had been asked by the magazine to put one of their hugest wishes down.    
   
_„I want you to take me at a small lodge in the mountains while the snow is falling down outside and we’re lying in front of the fireplace on a cosy fur”._  
   
Suddenly, Erik’s heartbeat sped up because of the pleasurable anticipation but also because he had seen the chalet behind the next bend. „I guess we’re almost there,“ he said, gifting his boyfriend with an enamored gaze.    
   
‚Yes, we’re almost there‘, Marco thought - yet, _he_ didn’t mean the remaining distance to the chalet alone.    
  
  
***   
  
  
„It’s your wish, you should open the door,“ Marco said, copying Erik’s words he had uttered on the Maldives, when they finally arrived at the chalet. The cabin was standing alone on a small clearing, the snow about half a meter high around it, large firs to the left and the right. The owner had prepared their arrival thoroughly and a place for their car was shoveled free of snow as well as the entrance that was built of a massive wooden door.    
   
Erik slowly put the key into the lock and turned it, causing a squeaking sound followed by creaking when he opened the door.    
   
„And?“ Marco wanted to know from behind, standing on tiptoes to gain a view into the cabin.    
   
„Oh my,“ Erik sighed overwhelmed, „it’s perfect. So cozy.“ They slowly stepped inside, the lodge consisting of a large living room with an integrated kitchen on the lower floor. „Look over there, there’s the fireplace and some kind of fur,“ Erik stated breathily.    
   
„Wow,“ Marco answered stunned. The whole furniture was made of wood, accompanied by red- checkered table clothes, cushions and curtains. „But, it’s rather cold, we should start a fire soon.“ He winked at Erik who understood his intentions immediately.    
   
„The owner told me that it will need about another 24 hours until the whole cabin is warm, so probably we have to be patient,“ he winked back. „Maybe we should snuggle under the sheets in the meantime? By the way, where is the bedroom?“    
   
Marco pointed at wooden stairs that led to the upper floor. „I will be patient,“ he mumbled, „but tomorrow evening the time is here.“ He almost suffocated the last sentence so that Erik couldn’t hear him, already darting up the stairs.   
   
„Marco!“ he shouted from above, „come here, you must see this!“ His voice was full of bliss and the blonde hurried to follow him, finding his boyfriend under the pitch of the roof, lying on a huge four- poster bed with red-checkered double sheets.   
   
„This is romantic,“ the blonde smirked as he joined his beloved one on the mattress, slipping out of his shoes like Erik had done before. He moved closer to him, still wearing his jacket because it was so chilly in the dwelling, pulling Erik on top of him and touching the brunette’s mouth with his own.    
   
￼He parted his lips, inviting Erik into his mouth, their tongues nudging against each other, fighting a playful duel. Then, Erik shifted his weight and broke the kiss all of a sudden. „Ouch!“ he exclaimed, rubbing over his ribs, „there’s something rigid in your jacket.“    
   
„Must be the key of my flat,“ Marco shrugged, his throat dry like sandpaper. „But, we really should start a fire if we don’t want to freeze in here,“ he added to distract his boyfriend. The older one moved out of the bed again, ignoring that Erik had pulled a face. „Why don’t you bring our belongings inside while I try to light the fire?“    
   
Erik nodded, stumbling down the stairs again. „But, we’re not done here,“ he whispered into Marco’s ear, leaving goosebumps all over the skin of his boyfriend.    
  
  
***   
  
  
Half an hour later, a small fire was finally burning and Marco was very proud of himself. Erik had shelved their groceries in the kitchen because they had planned to cook for themselves, not leaving the cabin for the next days, except for a walk. Eventually, it got a little bit warmer inside the lodge and Marco put his jacket aside, bringing it to the bedroom, brushing one more time over it’s content. Then, he knelt down in front of the fire, warming his hands with the blaze.    
   
„You deserve a reward,“ Erik suddenly breathed behind him. The younger one searched for the beanbag chair behind him, resting his back against it when he had finally found it, grabbing one of the cushions in addition to sit on it. Then, he tugged Marco into his arms so that the blonde was sitting between his legs, his back resting on Erik’s chest, both of them looking into the fire and watching the dancing flames.    
   
After a while, Erik let his hand wander under Marco’s shirt, the digits slowly crawling up his chest, searching for his nipples. He brushed over the left one with his thumb before he moved to the right one, also stroking it, causing Marco to shiver in his embrace. „Relax,“ Erik whispered. „I guess it’s probably still too cold to get fully undressed but, I have another plan in mind.“    
   
Marco turned around and eyed him, stealing a kiss from the younger one. „Just make yourself comfortable,“ Erik said tenderly, „and leave the rest to me.“ The blonde obeyed, nestled into Erik’s arms, savoring the feather-light touches on his chest and belly. His dick was rock-hard by now, craving for attention. Erik however took his time, spreading his fingers over the smooth skin of Marco’s abdomen and the blonde sighed in pleasure.    
   
„More,“ he gasped, moving closer to his boyfriend, feeling Erik’s distinct proof of arousal poking his back.    
   
Erik let his digits glide under the waistband of Marco’s jeans, opening the belt and the zipper. „Lose it,“ he demanded gently and Marco slipped out of his trousers, throwing them away. Erik’s hand cupped the impressive bulge in the older one’s briefs, stroking the balls and rubbing his palm over the hard shaft, making Marco groan. Erik could clearly sense how hot Marco’s groin felt under his fingers and he strengthened his efforts.    
   
„Nobody can hear us here,“ Erik whispered in ambiance, „there’s absolutely no need for you to remain silent.“ Erik emphasized his words by squeezing Marco’s manhood tighter, feeling the soaking pre-come through the thin layer of his briefs.    
   
„Get this off, too,“ he murmured, helping Marco to pull his briefs down. Hastily, Erik took off his own jeans until he was sitting behind his boyfriend dressed only in tight boxer-shorts. „Come into my arms,“ he invited Marco, pulling the blonde’s back to his chest again.    
   
Erik then placed his feet on the inside of Marco’s, entangling their limbs, slowly spreading the ￼blonde’s legs with his own. Erik moved his legs further apart, forcing Marco to part his own ones tenderly but widely. The blonde panted, lying exposed and vulnerable in front of the fireplace, enwrapped in the embrace of his boyfriend.    
   
The warmth of the fire slowly captured his intimate parts and he closed his eyes, drowning in the comfortable feeling, when Erik bent a little bit forward and rested one of his hands on Marco’s balls, the other on his dick. The younger one turned to the side, grabbing a bottle he must have placed there earlier, spreading lube all over his fingers as Marco noticed because of the sizzling sound the liquid made while Erik rubbed it between his palms.    
   
„Let go,“ Erik whispered, parting Marco’s legs even wider, massaging the lube into the blonde’s sensitive skin. Erik spread it over Marco’s balls, his perineum, his secret entrance and his dick. The fingers glided over the skin easily, the lube intensifying the touches to the uttermost. Erik used all ten digits to worship Marco’s private parts, rolling his balls very carefully between his fingers, pressing against his perineum, circling around his rosebud and enwrapping his dick.   
   
Marco’s legs soon started to tremble and he tried to close them involuntarily, yet, Erik’s firm embrace didn’t let him the chance to do so. „Stay like this,“ Erik said tenderly, „provide me access,“ and Marco tried to relax, just to tense his whole body when Erik started to get him off with experienced fingers. Erik’s other hand stroked over his perineum, pressing against all the right places while the brunette continued to jerk Marco off.    
   
The blonde’s head fell back against Erik’s shoulder and he moaned loudly now, his eyes closed, concentrated only on the ten fingers that did miracles to him. The warmth and the soothing crackling of the fire, the tenderness of Erik’s ministration and his own vulnerability due to his bareness touched him deep in his soul. Marco stared down at the hands that did him so good, looking at Erik’s fingers, wondering if the ring he had bought would suit and fit him, if Erik would decide to wear it.   
   
„Erik, love,“ he panted while Erik started to kiss his throat, his hands never leaving Marco’s most sensitive parts until the blonde arched his back, ready to fall over the edge.   
   
Erik wrapped one of his arms around Marco’s belly, pulling him closer to his own body, still getting him off with the second hand, his legs supporting Marco’s limbs. Marco’s dick, glistening in the shine of the fire pulsed in Erik’s palm and then, the blonde cried out, shouting the name of his beloved one in an ardent cry.    
   
The younger one still held Marco’s dick in his hand, Marco’s seed squirting out between his fingers, while the older one staggered through his orgasm, shivering and shaking in Erik’s embrace. It took almost a minute until the last contractions of Marco’s body had ebbed away and he slid down into Erik’s lap, curling himself up there completely spent, Erik’s fingers softly stroking through his tousled hair now.    
   
„Tomorrow night I will make your wish come true,“ Marco stated almost solemnly when he had caught his breath again, looking up at Erik, his gaze hooded.    
   
„As long as you are by my side, I have not many wishes left,“ Erik whispered and Marco had to swallow against the sudden lump in his throat. „But I guess that you are hungry now?“ the younger one asked just when Marco’s stomach started to rumble. „I will cook something for us.“    
  
  
***   
  
  
Later, after the dinner, when they were lying in the huge and romantic bed, their naked bodies pressed close to each other to find warmth and shelter, the first snow flakes falling down without any noise outside, Marco swore that he had found his place in life for forever and a day. Erik had ￼insisted to spoon with Marco, the older one lying on the outside, his limbs entangled with Erik’s. It didn’t take long until Marco’s hands found Erik’s dick, until his own hard member slid between Erik’s cheeks, supported by a good amount of lube, and until the blonde was buried balls-deep in his younger boyfriend.    
   
Marco had taken Erik with one gentle thrust, his manhood slipping into Erik’s core as if it was made for no other place. „I. Love. You,“ Marco gasped between his thrusts, stroking Erik’s dick in sync with his tender pushes. Because he had found his release earlier, he was in no hurry, making love to the perfect being lying next to him who was giving himself away without any fears or doubts.    
   
Erik’s breath had turned into soft moans sometime during their love-making and he started to thrust back on Marco, chasing his own release. „Pull your knees up,“ Marco whispered into Erik’s ear and the slight change of position caused his dick to brush straight over the brunette’s prostate.      
  
„Yes!“ Erik groaned, „Marco!“    
   
„I’m here, babe,“ the blonde answered, pushing in and out, „I will never leave you.“ Marco felt that Erik’s walls tightened, that even more blood shot into his dick and he caressed the tip with his fingers before he triggered Erik’s orgasm with a very deep thrust, his balls pressed close between Erik’s cheeks.    
   
„Oh my God!“ Erik gasped, clenching around Marco’s dick, losing his seed in hot jets all over Marco’s hand and the bed sheets. The blonde stopped his thrusts and stayed inside his boyfriend, letting him live through the seconds of absolute height while filling him completely.    
   
„Yes, give it all to me,“ Marco encouraged him and Erik moaned again, more drops of his release squirting out of his shooting dick. Marco almost could feel the brunette’s contractions around his own manhood but, he pulled out softly after Erik had come down from his ecstasy.    
   
„But, you?“ the younger one managed to bring out, still panting.    
   
Marco kissed Erik’s neck thoroughly, blowing over the fine hairs. „I’m satisfied if you are satisfied,“ he breathed into his boyfriend’s ear. „We should sleep now, tomorrow is going to be an important day.“    
   
The thought of it alone sent another wave of excitement and nervousness through Marco’s body and it took him a long time until he finally fell asleep, Erik already snoring silently and happily in his tight embrace.    
  
  
***  
  
  
„Good morning, sleepyhead!“ Marco tried to wake up his boyfriend the next morning. Erik still was sound asleep, snuggled under the sheets, and the blonde couldn’t help but join him there again. The scent of freshly brewed coffee filled the cabin and he had already set the breakfast table but, the food could wait, he decided, letting his hands run over Erik’s body.    
   
„Mhhhhmmm,“ the younger one sighed, obviously pleased, „why don’t you wake me up like this every day?“    
   
„Because today is a very special day“, Marco answered in earnest, pressing his boyfriend tightly to his body, absorbing the warmth he radiated. „You’re like a little oven,“ he chuckled to distract himself from his nervousness.    
   
„I can smell coffee,“ Erik sniffled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, „have you been awake for longer?“    
   
„Yes,“ Marco confirmed, „I have prepared the breakfast and I have also placed some more logs ￼into the fire to keep it going. It’s really warm downstairs.“ He blew softly into Erik’s ear, noticing amazed that his beloved one reacted immediately with an aroused shiver. Erik turned around and they shared a quick good-morning-kiss before the brunette went over to the bathroom, his dick half-hard.    
   
„I need a shower and something to eat first,“ Erik said apologetically, „then I’m all yours.“    
   
In the meantime, Marco returned to the living room and the kitchen, checking if he had all the groceries for the evening. He had planned to cook for Erik and after the dinner... He got lost in his thoughts when he heard steps coming closer and Erik appeared on the lower floor, looking incredibly handsome in his simple white shirt and his skinny jeans.    
   
„Marco!“ he said, gazing over the table, „you outdid yourself.“ A shy smile tugged around the older one’s mouth. He had given his best, preparing an opulent breakfast and while they ate their meal, Erik beamed at him, his eyes a window to his love and affection. „What are our plans for today?“ the younger one asked and Marco almost choked on the bun he had chewed on.    
   
„Eh, we can take a walk after breakfast,“ he stuttered, „and later I will prepare dinner for us.“ He placed the bun back on his plate, trying to calm himself down.    
   
„Sounds good,“ Erik smiled, „I have seen a small path behind the lodge, maybe we can explore where it leads if the snow isn’t too big?“ Marco nodded, bringing the plates and the cutlery back into the kitchen. „Let me do the dishes,“ Erik said, „you can dry them off.“    
   
They worked in complete silence but every time their hands touched, Erik handing Marco the next piece he had cleaned, an electric jolt ran through the older one’s body. Marco was completely lost, head over heels in love, and he would fall into despair if Erik wouldn’t give the answer he hoped for, that was a given.    
  
„Ready!“ Erik finally brought him out of his musings, „should we get dressed and go outside?“    
   
„Yes,“ Marco agreed, searching for his jacket and storing the little box in the drawer of his nightstand with great care, not wanting to risk that it might get lost during their walk.    
  
  
***   
  
  
„I’m frozen to the bones,“ Erik’s teeth chattered when they arrived back at their cabin. It had been wonderful outside, the air cold but dry, the sun shining down on them without meeting any clouds, the white surface of the snow sparkling in front of their eyes, soft snowflakes falling in the silence.    
   
Marco had held Erik’s hand during their walk through the forest and the open space but, after some time, the cold had crawled under their clothes and they had decided to return.    
   
„Why don’t we take a bath?“ Marco suggested, blowing his fingers that had turned white from the cold despite him wearing gloves. „Or are you hungry?“   
   
„No, I’m still full from the large breakfast,“ Erik answered, slipping out of his shoes, „but, the bath is a good idea.“ He bridged the distance to his boyfriend, flinging his arms around his slim waist. „A very good one, to be precise,“ he breathed, kissing Marco, letting his tongue slip into the blonde’s willing mouth.    
   
„Upstairs,“ Marco groaned, „now.“    
   
They stumbled to the upper floor, tossing gloves, jackets and scarfs away in the sudden need to feel each other as close as possible. Marco opened the water tap of the tub, pouring fragrant bubble bath into the hot water flowing out of it, before he started to free Erik from his clothes hastily, kissing him whenever it was possible during their undressing.    
   
After both of them wore no more clothes, Marco looked down at his naked self, his dick standing proudly in the air. Erik stared at him, too, hungrily and aroused. „No, it’s your turn,“ Marco said in a hoarse tone, stepping into the water and offering Erik his hand. They sat vis-a-vis to each other and Marco took a handful of foam, blowing it over to Erik who did the same, chuckling like a happy child. Soon, they fought their own battle with the fluffy foam until Marco grabbed it and rubbed it over Erik’s chest. „Shall I wash you?“ he whispered, rubbing over the brunette’s skin.    
   
„Yes,“ Erik breathed, savoring the gentle touches. They changed positions so that Erik could sit between Marco’s legs and the blonde took care of Erik’s chest, his legs, moving up his thighs with his fingers in a torturous slow pace. Finally, he reached Erik’s dick, washing it with careful strokes.    
   
„That’s so good,“ Erik murmured, „please, don’t stop.“ He nestled into Marco’s embrace, spreading his legs wider.    
   
„Why don’t we move out of the water? I need you to take me, Erik,“ Marco rasped, „I need to feel you, please.“ He sounded so urging and needy that Erik turned around startled, causing the water to flow over the edge of the bathtub with a lapping sound. He stood up when he had seen the expression on Marco’s face, suffused from his lust, grabbing a towel and drying himself off quickly.    
   
„Are you that horny?“ Erik questioned, his voice giving his own arousal away.    
   
To his surprise, Marco shook his head. „I’m not only horny. I’m mad about you,“ he admitted, taking the towel out of Erik’s hands to ran it over his body. „Come with me,“ he said, taking Erik’s hand and guiding him to the bedroom where he laid down on the sheets. „Cover me,“ he moaned, shivering vigorously when Erik lay on top of him, skin touching skin, their hard dicks rubbing over their bellies.    
   
„I need you, babe,“ Marco whispered, clinging to the shoulders of his boyfriend, „you have no idea how much I need you.“ Preferably, he wanted to crawl under the younger one’s skin, to give him all that he had.    
   
„Hush,“ Erik soothed him, „I will soon be inside of you.“ He wondered briefly why Marco was so emotional and longing, urging Erik to prepare him by pressing the bottle of lube into his hands.    
   
Marco swallowed Erik’s first digit eagerly, relaxed and wide, and the brunette added the second finger immediately afterwards, scissoring his digits while searching for the blonde’s prostate.    
   
„Erik!“ Marco whimpered when he had found it, a sound that escaped him almost like a sob. The younger one massaged that special spot, looking down at the trembling man underneath him, turning Marco into a shivering mess. Marco moaned with every push against his walls, not caring about the noise he made, losing all of his restraints.    
   
„Take. Me.“ Marco ordered out of breath, halfway out of his mind because of his desperate urge to feel Erik filling him. The younger one found his place between Marco’s legs, lifting them gently, before he pushed in, each inch accompanied by Marco’s passionate gasps. Erik met no resistance, gliding with his whole length inside until his balls touched Marco’s skin.    
   
„So good,“ Marco panted, his mind clouded with his lust, swallowing Erik’s length eagerly time after time as the younger one started to move. Erik sensed Marco’s need to be filled and stretched as deep and wide as possible and he lifted his legs higher, over his shoulders, reaching very deep with the next push. Obviously, he had not only changed the depth of his thrusts but also their direction because suddenly Marco cried out. „There!“ he only managed to moan, his hands clamped around Erik’s butt cheeks, demanding the next push. „Yes!“ he screamed after Erik had repeated his motion, brushing over Marco’s prostate again and again and again.    
   
The oversensitive spot boosted the blonde’s pleasure and Erik didn’t even need to touch his dick to bring him to the edge of coming. Marco whimpered during the next thrusts, tensioning up his body until he finally let go of everything, coming undone with a force that made his heartbeat stutter. The proof of his pleasure landed on Erik’s belly, catapulted out of his body with every ￼vehement contraction of the muscles in his groin. Marco pressed his eyes so close together that tears watered them, living through another breathtaking orgasm Erik had gifted him with.    
   
In the corner of his mind he recognized that Erik hadn’t come yet and he kneaded his butt cheeks to keep him going. The brunette finally let go, thrusting into his boyfriend until he found his own satisfaction deep in the tight core, spilling his semen into the warm channel, sinking down on Marco’s body.    
   
„Erik,“ Marco whispered to make sure that he hadn’t dreamt this, hadn’t dreamt that this wonderful man had made love to him with all that he had had. He held his boyfriend close, afraid to lose him because he wanted him to stay for an eternity by his side.  
  
  
***  
  
  
„What about your dinner?“ Erik asked lazily after they had spent over an hour cuddling in bed, sharing closeness after their passionate encounter.    
   
„I will go downstairs soon,“ Marco answered, his tiredness suddenly washed away. It was getting serious and his heartbeat thrummed in his ears. He grabbed his clothes, slipping into them. „You can stay here, babe,“ he said, kissing Erik quickly, „I will call you when the meal is ready.“    
   
„Can I help you?“ Erik asked, stretching himself, showing his perfect abs.    
   
„No,“ Marco negated, already on his way to the kitchen. „Just keep your fingers crossed that I won’t burn anything.“ He winked at Erik and walked to the kitchen, searching for the items he would need to cook a lasagna, also checking if the champagne was in the fridge. He rummaged in the cupboard, mixing up pans and pots, ingredients and the receipt because of his nervousness until he eventually had everything he needed. In the end, he didn’t even know how he had done it, but, the delicious smell of the lasagna waved through the lodge and he set the table, enlightening some candles because it already became dark outside, throwing some more logs into the peacefully burning fire and finally, everything was prepared.   
  
  
***     
  
  
„Babe, I’m ready!“ he shouted up to the bedroom and it didn’t take long until Erik came downstairs, wearing an elegant shirt, stopping in the middle of the stairs when he saw the table and the candles.   
   
„Wow, have you planned anything?“ the younger one joked, not knowing that he had hit the mark.    
   
„Yes, eh, no,“ Marco drawled. „Can you please stay here for some minutes, I want to change my clothes, too? Maybe you can open the wine?“ He hasted upstairs, pulling his favorite shirt on, a tight one that accentuated his figure very nicely. Then, he took the little box out of the drawer, hiding it in his hands, secretly tucking it away in the living room under the cushions of the sofa when he was back downstairs.    
   
Marco poured the wine into the glasses and served the lasagna that tasted very good, to his utter relief. Erik ate with great appetite, looking Marco deep in the eyes every now and then. They finished the whole lasagna, bringing the dishes over to the kitchen. „Why don’t we move over to the fireplace?“ Erik suggested and Marco knew that the time was here. His heart raced in his chest, he started to sweat, swaying because a sudden dizziness captured his body.    
   
￼Erik walked to the fireplace, standing in front of it and Marco joined him, his legs feeling like jelly. He lay his arm around Erik’s waist, following his gaze into the fire, before he turned Erik around to face him, taking his hand and searching for eye contact.   
   
„Babe,“ he whispered, holding Erik’s hand and the younger one tilted his head a little bit to the side, looking at Marco stunned. Marco squeezed his hand tenderly before he continued. „I can’t imagine a life without you anymore,“ he said, his voice trembling. „I want to stand by you in good times and in bad, until we’re grey and old.“ Erik’s eyes had become big in the meantime, incredulity and surprise written all over his face.    
   
And then, Marco made his move. He sank down on his knee while Erik’s mouth fell open, his hazel-green eyes glued to his boyfriend. „Erik, will you marry me?“, Marco breathed, radiating sincerity and most of all the deep love he felt for the man he had proposed. Marco gazed up at the love of his life, hoping from the bottom of his heart that he won’t get rejected but, his fears were completely ungrounded.    
   
„Yes,“ Erik whispered, tears shooting into his eyes, „yes, Marco, I will.“ He sank down to the blonde on the floor, his hands roaming over the beautiful face of his husband-to-be. Erik didn’t make any effort to hide his tears of joy while Marco reached under the sofa cushions, bringing the small box out, opening it and presenting its content to Erik.    
   
„You haven’t done this, you haven’t bought a ring,“ Erik gasped in disbelief, overwhelmed and touched, „my God, Marco!“ Another trickle of tears streamed down his cheeks as the blonde pulled the ring out of the box, taking Erik’s hand and slipping it on his finger where it fitted perfectly. The brunette twisted his hand in front of the fiery glow, rubbing the tears out of his eyes with his other hand.    
   
„Do you like it?“ Marco asked, looking at Erik insecurely.    
   
„And how,“ Erik laughed and cried at the same time. „I love you, Marco,“ he added, taking the face of his fiancé into his hands, the ring scratching gently over the soft stubble. Finally, he kissed Marco, a kiss that tasted of love, desire and pure bliss.    
   
„And now I will fulfill your wish,“ Marco breathed, pulling Erik down on the fur in front of the fireplace. He looked at his future husband as if he would see him for the very first time in his life. „I have been so scared that you might say ‚no‘“, he admitted, his digits ghosting over Erik’s handsome features.    
   
„That was the reason why you had been so tensed?“ Erik said, now understanding. The blonde simply nodded. „How could you have thought that I didn’t want to marry you?“ Erik answered, „this is the best day of my life.“ He swallowed down some more tears that threatened to gain the upper hand again.    
   
„Then wait until our wedding day,“ Marco whispered, slowly unbuttoning Erik’s shirt, caressing every inch of pure skin he revealed with his tender fingers. He helped Erik to slip out of the garment, carelessly throwing his own aside, dedicating himself to Erik’s body again afterwards. He kissed a line down Erik’s belly, unbuckling his belt and opening the zipper of his jeans, kissing the bulge underneath it.    
   
The fire and their love and longing for each other warmed them so that they didn’t freeze when they were finally both naked, the fur they laid on tickling their skins. Erik didn’t need much preparation, three of Marco’s fingers stretching him tenderly in no time, supported by the lube. Then, the blonde spread the liquid over his rock-hard dick, nudging it between Erik’s butt cheeks while he covered his body with his own.    
   
„Push in,“ Erik urged him, „I want to be close to you, my husband-to-be.“ He smiled, tasting the words that were so sweet to him.  
   
Marco however glided inside of Erik slowly, very slowly, conquering every inch of the tight core ￼until he was inside of Erik balls-deep, immediately pulling out again and pushing back in the same pace. The soft movement set Erik’s groin on fire and he struggled with the need to be taken faster and harder, yet, it wasn’t the right time. His gaze wandered over to the fire and he realized that he had reached the biggest wishes in his life so far.    
   
Erik arched his hips to welcome Marco deeper into his body, to take everything of him he could, and the blonde propped himself up on his arms, his amber eyes looking into Erik’s hazel-greens. Marco pushed his hips forward and backward in fluent motions, filling his fiancé mind-blowing deep but still in a very tardy speed, trying to savor their love-making as long as possible.    
   
Finally, Erik let go, letting Marco take the lead, accepting and savoring the torturous pace. „Yes, that’s good,“ Marco whispered, feeling that Erik had given in. Erik got lost in the sweet onslaught, Marco’s dick massaging him, the tension building slowly up in his groin. He raised his legs higher and Marco chuckled breathlessly. „I think you are waiting for... this,“ he mumbled, addressing Erik’s prostate with a deep thrust. He knew exactly where he could find the brunette’s soft spot, teasing it once more with the next push.    
   
„Deeper,“ Erik panted, his eyes closed and Marco slid another inch into his secret core, stimulating the nerves around Erik’s stretched rosebud and his sensitive prostate. Then, the blonde took Erik’s wrists and fixed them over his head with one of his hands, pinning them onto the floor while he continued with his soft thrusts relentlessly.    
   
Erik swore that the slow space was going to kill him, every cell and every nerve in his body on fire, heading for satisfaction. He couldn’t understand how Marco kept his self-control, not speeding up, slipping inside and outside inch by inch.    
   
Suddenly, Erik noticed that he was close to the point of no return, but, that his orgasm won’t take him away in a rush this time. He clenched his muscles involuntarily while Marco brushed over his prostate, slowly, gently, intensively. „I’m coming!“ Erik screamed without even noticing it, his orgasm spreading out in his groin as slowly as Marco thrust into him, the brink that normally lasted only a split second persisting for half an eternity now.    
   
Erik trembled underneath the body of Marco, his ecstasy still building up and up until he hit the peak with a whimper, spilling his release between their abdomens, moaning with every hard contraction of his muscles. Erik had never experienced such an enduring orgasm with Marco still pushing in and out, getting the last out of his fiancé. In the end, he thrust into Erik hard one more time, making him cry out, finding his own satisfaction in the secret core, collapsing on top of the brunette.    
   
Erik covered his shoulders with countless little kisses until Marco had recovered, flopping down on his back. He laid his head on the older one’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. „I love you more than I could ever tell,“ he muttered against the sweaty skin.    
   
„And I feel the same,“ Marco answered, massaging Erik’s scalp. „Do you want a glass of champagne?“ he asked, „we should celebrate our engagement properly.“ Marco stood up to open the bottle, bringing two glasses and two bathrobes with him.   
   
They spent the rest of the evening and the night in front of the fireplace, drinking the sparkling liquid, kissing and cuddling. „I’m so happy that you said ‚yes‘,“ Marco stated, only now believing that he was going to be a husband soon, the certainty making him happy like never before. „And this was the perfect place to ask you. What a pity that we’re now done with all the ten advices in the magazine.“    
   
„Wait,“ Erik replied, „I have a gift for you, too.“ He smiled. He walked to the bedroom and came back with an enwrapped present in his hands. „Open it!“ he pleaded, watching Marco’s every reaction.    
   
The blonde however couldn’t believe his eyes when he had revealed the present. He didn’t stop laughing when he recognized it, Erik soon joining him, sharing a happy and carefree laughter with the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with.    
￼   
The gift was another issue of the magazine, displaying „Ten _new_ tips for a better sex life“ on the cover.


End file.
